Lollipops and Chaos
by Claire809
Summary: What happens when Sawada Tsunayoshi accidentaly turns himself to a 5 year old cute toddler? Join the chaos and mayhem with little Tsuna and his famiglia. mild allx27! eventually 1827!
1. Day 1

Hi guys! I made another story in the midst of writing another one.. I was inspired by a doujinshi so I made this! Enjoy the story btw

(Note : Story takes part 1 year after the arcobaleno arc)

Day 1 : The Lollipop That Started It All

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

In a certain afternoon, The Vongola Mansion's day was relatively normal with cloud and mist flames burning at the backyard and the screams of a certain cow. A gravity defying haired boy twitched his eyes when he heard another shout of ''EXTREME".

"Urrgh.. I HATE PAPERWORKS!"

15 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi rubbed his temples, he was currently sitting behind a thick stack of unfinished paperworks in his office. Reborn who was in the room, hits the Decimo with his infamous Leon mallet.

"Reborn! You're making my headache worse!" Tsuna holds his aching head, he looked up at the adult hitman. After lifting the arcobaleno's curse, Verde somehow found a way to revert himself and the other arcobalenos to their own respective ages.

"Dame-Tsuna, a mafia don doesn't complain about his work." Reborn lectured.

"_Evil hellish spartan tutor.."_ the brunette muttered, unfortunately his tutor heard his mutter.

"What did you say Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn clicked his green gun, threatening his scared student.

"H-HIEEEE! Nothing!" upon hearing the familiar click, Tsuna screamed and dashed out of his office. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Haa.. Haa.. I think I lost him." Tsuna leaned at the wall behind him to catch his breath. He looked around and recgonized that he was in the kitchen. The young mafia don started to walk around the empty dining kitchen.

"I might as well something sweet to loosen up the headache." He walked to the large dining table, then he found a blue lollipop on a table, the brunette lifted it up and scanned it.

"This seems sweet enough." Without further ado, Tsuna starts to unwrap the lollipop.

Just then, Hibari Kyoya with Sasagawa Ryohei tailing behind him walked in the room. They just finished _sparring_ when Ryohei annoyed the prefect with his loud shouting.

"I'm EXTREMELY hungry!" the boxer said loudly.

"Shut up herbivore, stop following me or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said coldly, he was irritated that Ryohei was always shouting and demanding a fight. Then the prefect spotted the gravity defying haired boy at the dining table.

Hibari started to walk to the brunette. "Omnivore." The raven called out. At that time, Tsuna puts the blue lollipop in his mouth and-

_POOF_

Blue smoke suddenly engulfed the boy. Hibari and Ryohei who was about to greet the brunette, quickly rushed to Tsuna's side. They didn't see their boss but as they looked down, their eyes met with a pile of clothes with and something underneath it.

"What the hell happened!" Gokudera shouted. He saw the blue smoke outside and came running in, his eyes averted to the pile of clothes and he immediately knew that those was his beloved boss's clothes.

The bomber ran and grabbed Ryohei's collar harshly "What the heck happened to Juudaime!" he pointed at the pile. Suddenly, brown hair sticks out and revealed a cute little boy . Gokudera lets Ryohei go and blood started coming from his nose when he looked at the little boy's huge honey brown eyes.

"Ju-Juudaime.." he fainted.

Ryohei was blushing madly and Hibari has a tint of pink on his cheeks. Sawada Tsunayoshi just turned to a kid.

* * *

"Wait.. so you're telling me that's Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was staring at the little boy that was hiding behind Hibari. The guardians were gathered (Gokudera who fainted due to blood loss already woke up) after hearing the news.

"Hibari said he EXTREMELY saw Sawada eating a blue lollipop then he turned to an EXTREMELY cute kid!" Ryohei shouted loudly.

"Blue lollipop? Oi Dame-Tsuna, how old are you." Reborn asked the toddler. Little Tsuna's honey brown eyes became teary when he saw the scary hitman.

"Maa Maa I think you're scaring him." Yamamoto tries to calm the boy down but no avail.

"Leave Juudaime alone, baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted at the baseball player.

Scared by the strangers around him, Tsuna reached out his hands to Hibari. The stiff prefect looked at the two pleading eyes and sighed, he picked Tsuna up and pats the sniffling boy's back.

"Oya Oya.. it seems the skylark has a soft spot for Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. The others were surprised by the usually cold guardian's action.

Hibari glared at the pineapple head and looks at Tsuna. "Little animal, how old are you?" the skylark asked gently.

"F-Five." For the first time the toddler spoke and the others blushed at his cute voice.

"So he reverted to his past 10 year old self huh, Ahoshi.." Everyone turned to Lambo's direction.

"Did you lost the blue lollipop that Giannini gave you?" Reborn asked darkly.

"Lambo-san has been looking for my candy! Give it to me!" Lambo shouted. Hearing this, Gokudera started to scold the cow suited child.

"You stupid cow, you lost it and made Juudaime like this!" the bomber and the afro kid started to bicker.

"Tch, the lollipop was supposed to switch yourself with your 10 year old self from the future for an hour." The hitman growled. Gokudera and Lambo immediately stopped fighting when Reborn growled.

"And that's what makes Tsuna turns to a little kid." The baseball player looked at Tsuna who was clutching Hibari's shirt tightly.

"But it has been over an hour since he turned like this!" Ryohei said. Oh, Reborn was so going to teach Giannini a lesson for making a big error at the lollipop.

"So you're saying that Giannini-san made a wrong candy.." Chrome said quietly.

"Onii-san.. where's okaa-san and otou-san?" Tsuna suddenly asked Hibari with a soft voice. Not knowing what to answer the boy, Hibari turned to Reborn "Carnivore." Hibari started to call Reborn a carnivore because the hitman is ridiculously strong and was no longer a baby.

"Maman and Iemitsu went for a trip and won't be coming back for a month." Reborn.

"But who are you? Where am i? What's that on your hat?" the brunette tilted his head cutely.

"Reborn, your home tutor." The former arcobaleno introduced himself. "This is Leon" Reborn gave Leon to Tsuna and the green chameleon licked the little boy's puffy cheeks.

"Hehee that tickles." Tsuna giggled.

'_How cute.._' the others thought at Tsuna's laughter.

Gokudera who was fighting from another nosebleed, introduced himself to his 5 year old boss.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, your right hand man and please call me what suits you! I'm very sorry that I cannot protect you from the ahoshi's stupid candy!" the silver haired man bowed until his forehead touched the ground.

"P-please don't bow at me Gokudera-nii." Tsuna was confused at Gokudera's action.

The bomber instantly stood up at his boss's order, inside he was jumping from happiness that his boss just called him 'nii'.

"Yakyuu-baka introduce yourself to Juudaime." Gokudera said to the always smiling teen.

"Hi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and call me Take-nii or whatever you want. Let's play baseball together sometimes!" Yamamoto flashed a big smile. Tsuna smiled lightly at the swordsman's friendliness.

"Hello.. Yamamoto-nii" Tsuna said shyly. Yamamoto was a little disappointed that Tsuna didn't call his first name.

"I'm Ryohei! Call me Onii-san!" the boxer shouted loudly, Tsuna winced at his loud voice while Hibari and Gokudera glared at Ryohei.

"Okay onii-san" Tsuna didn't know that he always calls the boxer that.

"I am Lambo-san! You can be my right hand man!" Lambo said proudly, Hibari was itching to bite the stupid cow to death.

"Umm.." the little brunette was speechless at Lambo's bashful behavior.

"Just ignore him Juudaime." Gokudera said normally while throwing Lambo to a nearby window.

Tsuna looked at the window worryingly and then he turned to the quiet pineapple haired girl."Hi, what's your name nee-chan?" Tsuna pointed at Chrome shyly.

"H-hello.. I'm Chrome Dokuro, you can call me whatever you want." Chrome bowed lightly and blushed at Tsuna's adorable face. The little Decimo felt that this one is very nice and safe. "Chrome-neechan then!" Tsuna smiled brightly. Then Tsuna looked nervously at the other pineapple haired man beside Chrome. Mukuro grinned and started to walk closer to Tsuna to introduce himself.

"Kufufufu.. I'm Mukuro Rokudo. You are indeed very delectable in this form, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro licked his lips causing Tsuna's skin to crawl. Chrome sweat dropped and Gokudera growled.

"Stay away from him Pineapple-herbivore." Hibari sheathed one of his tonfas.

"Kufufu.. Are you jealous? Tsunayoshi-kun come to me and leave the grumpy skylark and the puppy alone." Mukuro said in a creepy voice.

Tsuna was scared and a little disgusted at the illusionist, then he said something that his parents would say to the people who acted this way around the boy.

"Pedo." the toddler pointed boldly at the speechless pineapple. The room was filled with laughters even Chrome was laughing at her own Mukuro-sama (scratch that, even the Hibari was struggling to hold his laughter)

"Ah. You're so mean Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro whined at his little boss.

"Serves you right." Gokudera added.

"And you nii-san?" Tsuna turned to Hibari, little Tsuna somehow felt the safest with the raven, despite his scary looks.

"Hibari Kyoya." The prefect said emotionlessly, Tsuna was disappointed because he thought that the raven hated him. "Oi, respect Juudaime's kindness you bastard!" Gokudera glared at the impassive raven. Hibari shrugged it off and starts to walk away from the room.

"Hmph.. I dislike crowding." With that Hibari left with Tsuna still in his arms. Protests were heard when the prefect left with their Decimo still in his arms.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna seems to be more fond of Hibari so leave them alone." Reborn said coldly. After they shut their mouth, The hitman turned away to leave with a scary looking face.

"Now where's that Giannini.."

* * *

Poor Giannini.. (Sorry if Hibari's a little OOC)

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Day 2

Day 2 : Lost and Found

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya walked away from the others, Tsuna still in his arms. The prefect actually had feelings for his boss, even before the transformation and he's currenlty struggling not to blush from the cute sight of Tsuna. He was walking towards the kitchen to feed the little boy.

"Nee.. Can I call you Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna suddenly broke the silence. Since the prefect thought that Tsuna won't remember any of this when he got back to normal, Hibari shows his soft side to the boy.

"Of course, little animal." Hibari pats the little Decimo's head, Tsuna was happy that Hibari was starting to open up to him.

"Kyoya-nii, why do you call me a little animal? I'm hu-hu.." the brunette struggled to spell the last word. Hearing this, Hibari chuckled and Tsuna's cheeks started to glow red from embarrassment.

"Human?" the cloud guardian added. Tsuna nodded vigorously, the boy was anticipating Hibari's answer.

"You are a little animal, because you are a _'cute' _herbivore but sometimes you become a carnivore to protect yourself and other herbivores." Hibari said, he puts a finger at the brunette's little nose.

"Herbivore? Carnivore?" Tsuna was confused, he didn't understand the two new vocabularies.

"I will teach you when we finish feeding you." Hibari looked away from the boy. After a while, the pair finally arrived to the kitchen. Hibari with Tsuna still in his arms, walked to the huge pantry. The Vongola mansion's pantry had a huge stock of various food.

"Woaahh.." Tsuna's eyes sparkled at the sight of the food haven. Hibari picked up a large empty plate to place the food, then he crouched down to put Tsuna down. Tsuna looked at Hibari, wondering why did the raven puts him down.

"Go on, pick your meal. I will follow you." With that the little kid strolled happily with the prefect following closely behind him.

"Kyoya-nii! I want that!" Tsuna pointed up at a piece of strawberry cake. Hibari picked it up and put it on the plate.

"Little animal, pick a filling food. You can eat the cake later." Hibari said.

In the end, they explored the entire pantry with only a strawberry cake in the plate. Hibari asked Tsuna's favorite food and Tsuna wanted to eat fried eggs. After ordering for fried eggs, the chefs scrambled to make the scary prefect's request.

* * *

"That was fun, Kyoya-nii." Tsuna was walking happily beside Hibari, who was holding fried eggs and a cake. Hibari was leading them to his private quarters. The pair looked like a kid and his mother, Thankfully, nobody saw the two or they would be bitten to death by Hibari.

"Wow! Your room is sooo big!" the brunette admired the room. Hibari's room is very spacious and was decorated with all kinds of Japanese furniture. Hibari puts the food down on a low desk and turned to the little boy.

"Eat your lunch little animal" Hibari ordered. Tsuna sat own and starts to eat his food, Hibari walked away out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna's voice was wary, the boy didn't want his nii-san to leave. Hibari stopped and glanced at Tsuna.

"Do not leave the room, stay until I get back." Then the prefect left, leaving Tsuna alone in the spacious room.

He was going to meet Reborn to discuss how to get the Vongola Decimo back to normal. When Hibari arrived at the meeting room, Reborn and a scared Giannini were already sitting down.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked upon seeing Hibari alone.

"In my room, eating." Hibari stated.

"So, Giannini.. the two of us are here. Start explaining. Now." Reborn said with a dark voice.

"A-ah.. I'm very sorry! I'm very sorry for making such a stupid mistake on the lollipop!" the sacred man bowed repeatedly to Reborn. Hibari and Reborn was staring at the inventor impassively."S-so as I was saying, the effect of the lollipop will probably be gone after 2 or 3 more weeks." Giannini started.

"Will Tsuna remember any of this when he goes back to normal?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not sure, Reborn-san.. I will try to research it later." Giannini said.

"What if he doesn't return to normal after 3 weeks?" the hitman was emmitting a dark and disturbing aura. Reborn was untrusty at the man considering what happened to his beloved student.

"I assure you that won't happen." Giannini starts to get nervous.

"Really? If you're wrong again.." Reborn clicked his gun threateningly.

"I-I'll take responsibility." Giannini started to sweat.

"Leave." Reborn ordered."Yes sir!" the inventor immediately bolts out of the room, leaving the hitman and the cloud guardian. The two were silent first but Reborn broke the silence.

"Hibari." The owner of the name looked at the fedora wearing hitman.

"Take care of Dame-Tsuna. Do not let anything happen to my student or you will answer to me." Reborn's voice was firm and his eyes was serious. The former arcobaleno considers the brunette as his own godson and loves him very deeply (although he will never admit it).

"Who do you think I am, Carnivore." The prefect said calmly.

"Good." Reborn stated and starts to leave. But, he stopped at the door and suddenly tipped his fedora.

"And by the way, enjoy your little times with Tsuna considering how you feel about him." Reborn smirked and closed the door.

Hibari was shocked, he thought he kept a perfect mask about how he felt about Tsuna.

'_What a nosey carnivore._' The prefect sat up and walked to his room. When he arrived at his private quarters, he expected to see the brunette but there was no sign of him.

"Little animal?" the raven called out but no answer. Hibari starts to look at the other rooms but the brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Little animal come out, it's not funny." Hibari called out again, he starts to feel panic. The prefect looks for every corner of his room and Tsuna was still not found. He went out of his room and looked around the corridors and the other rooms.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari was worried, the brunette wasn't hiding, he was missing.

"Oya, oya.. how dare you lose sight of my dear Tsunayoshi." Mukuro came out from behind. Hibari was irritated, this was not the time to fight with the pineapple.

"Go away or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened Mukuro.

"Kufufu.. this is not the time to play, Skylark-kun.. Tsunayoshi is missing, I will join you for the sake of finding my dear Vongola." The illusionist said. Hibari was not happy but he didn't have a choice, Tsuna was the first priority.

The two starts to search for the missing child and unfortunately bumped to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Bastard! How could you lose Juudaime! He could be scared, hungry, even worse kidnapped!" Gokudera shouted angrily when he heard the news.

"You should've looked out for Tsuna, Hibari." The usually carefree rain guardian said darkly.

"This is not the time, herbivores." Hibari said, resisting to bite the two to death.

"The skylark's right, we have to look for Tsunayoshi-kun first." Mukuro joined in.

"Tch, I'll join you bastards just for Juudaime." Gokudera growled angrily.

"Maa maa don't worry, Tsuna is going to be fine." Yamamoto tried to calm his friend down, he himself was worried about the brunette's wellbeing to.

"Juuudaime! I'm coming for you!" the storm guardian started to search eagerly. Somehow the four met Ryohei and Chrome in the process of searching their missing boss.

"What?! Hibari EXTREMELY lost Sawada?" Ryohei yelled.

"Bossu is missing?" Chrome asked worryingly.

"Yes, my dear Chrome. We should look for Tsunayoshi-kun together." Mukuro pats the girl in the head to calm her down.

"Let's hurry up before Master Pao Pao EXTREMELY found out!" Ryohei said loudly, what he said reminded the others about how scary the hitman will be if his student was involved to some trouble.

_Flashback _

"Bossu is missing!" Chrome bursts in the meeting room.

Before, All of the guardians and Reborn were discussing something. Then chaos erupted, Reborn immediately went to Tsuna's office and found a note on the desk, the note says :

_To the Vongola :_

_We have your boss now.. We didn't expect the security to be so low, It was so easy to break through. Your boss was sleeping while working on his paperworks. Never thought the new Vongola Decimo was so cute and vulnerable, we don't know what things we could to to him while he's sleeping._

_Try to find us, if you can.._

Reborn was so angry, the paper was burned into nothingness.

"Find him. Do not rest until you find him!" Reborn raised his voice. The hitman was silent and cold to anyone who tried to talk to him.

After just 3 hours, Giannini found the location. Reborn and the guardians rushed to the location and gave the kidnappers the beating of their life. Tsuna was fortunately unharmed and was still sleeping soundly, Reborn picked his up student bridal style (much to Hibari's jealously) and brought him home.

The kidnappers were captured and were thrown to an empty room with just a chair in the middle of the room. The guardians (except Lambo) were looking from behind a glass window.

"**Chaos."** Reborn said with a terrifying voice while carrying a suitcase. The kidnappers were wordless and terrified to death.

"**I will teach you to never mess, see, or even think of the Vongola Famigla and it's Decimo ever again."** the hitman starts to open the suitcase, revealing knives of all kinds and sizes. The kidnappers paled when Reborn picked a small cutter.

"**Now let's start shall we?" **

Screams were heard through the process, most of the guardians vomited and left. After that, they vowed to keep the Decimo safe even if it cost their lives. While Tsuna's training was quadrupled as punishment for sleeping carelessly.

_End of flashback_

"Ah.. the kid will be very upset if he finds out that Tsuna's missing." Yamamoto added.

The guardians were avoiding Reborn and searched for little Tsuna all day. What was not helping was the enormous size of the mansion. It was evening now and they were exhausted and Tsuna was still nowhere to be found.

* * *

Hibari, who was searching alone all the time was in the garden. The garden was the only place he hadn't checked, birds of many kinds were nesting in a gigantic tree in the middle of the garden.

'_Now to mention it, Hibird has not been seen since the afternoon as well'_ Hibari thought.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no.." speaking of the devil, the yellow canary appeared from the tree and flew to Hibari when it sensed it's owner's presence.

"Where have you been." Hibari said. The yellow bird was circling Hibari.

"Omnivore! Omnivore!" knowing that Hibird knew that Hibari calls Tsuna omnivore, Hibari's eyes widened. The canary flew up to the giant tree again and the prefect followed quickly.

Hibird landed next to a half-asleep brunette who was lying on a branch high in the tree. Hibari rushed to the brunette and hugged the boy tightly. Tsuna's arms and legs were scrapped, indicating that the child worked hard to climb the tree. Honey brown eyes opened slightly, meeting narrow grey eyes.

*yawns*"kyoya-nii.. I was so bored.." Tsuna closed his eyes. He felt safe in Hibari's firm arms.

"So you were playing with Hibird all the time, I'm sorry for leaving you alone at the room." Hibari picked the sleeping boy and went down the tree. The sun's already down and Hibari was walking to his room to treat Tsuna's scrapes.

On the way, Hibari saw the guardians crowding in front of his door.

"Oh you EXTREMELY found Sawada!" Ryohei noticed the two.

"What happened to Juudaime?!" Gokudera wanted to snatch Tsuna away from Hibari but was stopped by a tonfa.

"Shut up herbivore, the little animal is sleeping." The prefect said coldly.

"Oya, oya it seems we have to leave Tsunayoshi-kun in your arms." Mukuro in his heart was relieved that Tsuna was found.

"I'm really glad that Tsuna was safe." Yamamoto laughed happily.

"Please take care of bossu." Chrome bowed.

"Grr.. just don't leave him alone again, Juudaime gets bored very easily." Gokudera threatened. Not wanting to disturb Tsuna's sleep, the rest of the guardians left the two. Hibari opened the door and proceeded to go to his bedroom, a first aid kit box ready in his hand.

Hibari carefully treated Tsuna's scrapes so the boy won't wake up, after that Hibari changed Tsuna's dirty clothes (without a nosebleed) to a clean one. Then the prefect laid the boy down on his japanese king sized bed.

"Goodnight, little animal." Hibari turned away but looks back to see the adorable sleeping face of the young Sawada Tsunayoshi. Losing it, the raven knelt down beside the boy and started to stroke the brunette's hair.

Then he touched the Decimo's chubby cheeks and kissed the boy's forehead lightly. After finally getting a taste of Tsuna's soft skin, Hibari started to lose control. '_T__hat taste, that skin, that lips, I want it more.. I want to hear his voice more.._' the prefect was going to reach for Tsuna's neck but stops abruptly when the toddler stirs in his sleep.

'_No I cannot taint him.. not when he is too young.'_ The prefect was feeling guilty for thinking of taking advantage of the sleeping boy. Then Hibari looks again at Tsuna's face.'_Why must you tempt me Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just wait until you get back to normal and I will punish you properly.' _The raven smirked and licked his lips. Then he went in to bed, and fell asleep next to the brunette.

* * *

Oh man.. Hibari is too OOC.. by the way! I never expected that many favs and follows in such a short time. Thank you dear readers!

**Author's Note :**

So, I want to ask the readers to be more active in this story, you can review or PM me for any other ideas of the story I'm also starting to lose ideas probably because of too many school works.. chapter 3 will be out this weekend

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Day 3

Day 3 : The Nice Pineapple

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was the former vice captain of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle. The said man was incredibly loyal to Hibari Kyoya, he will never question the head prefect and will do just about anything for him.

That morning, Kusakabe was walking to Hibari's quarters. Apparently, Reborn requested all of the guardians including Tsuna to gather in the meeting room. The pompadour man knocked Hibari's door but after waiting for a while, no response were given. Worried, Kusakabe immediately bursted into his captain's bedroom.

That moment, Kusakabe Tetsuya saw the most adorable scene in his life. His captain and the little Juudaime, was cuddling. Tsuna's fluffy head was pressed to Hibari's chest and the head prefect's arms were securing the brunette tightly. Kusakabe swore that he saw sparkles and flowers blooming on the background. Sadly, the moment was ruined by an extremely light sleeper.

"Explain." A tonfa was held against Kusakabe. Hibari's eyes were filled with annoyance, who dares to disturb his slumber with the cute boy?!

"I apologize deeply Kyo-san, the hitman requested your presence at the meeting room this instant. The tenth as well." Kusakabe was already used to the head prefect's menacing aura. Then, Hibari lowered his weapon.

"Carnivore doesn't have sense of time." Hibari said, annoyed.

"Kyoya-nii?" a voice called out.

"Leave." the raven ordered almost too immediately.

"Right away, sir!" Kusakabe bowed and left the room. Hibari turned to face the now awakened boy. Tsuna's scrapes were completely healed, it's a good thing the boy had fast healing abilities.

"Little animal, these are your clothes. Get dressed the carnivore is waiting." The prefect gave a set of clothing to the brunette.

"O-Okay.." Tsuna muttered, he looked at the clothes closely. "Can you change by yourself Little animal?" Hibari asked since he knew that Tsuna wasn't 15 years old anymore.

"I can do it myself!" Tsuna insisted, he wanted to impress Hibari. The prefect was amused by Tsuna's action and nodded.

"I will wait outside." Hibari left and went to change his clothes. Soon, Hibari was wearing a purple shirt with black suit and pants. Tsuna who just finished changing, ran and hugged the prefect's leg.

"Kyoya-nii! You look super nice!" Tsuna looked up to see Hibari kneeling in front of him.

"And you look super cute." The prefect ruffled Tsuna's hair. Which makes the boy blush a little, Hibari smirked when he saw the blush. "But your shirt is backwards." Hibari added, that made Tsuna blush even more, the toddler was embarrassed by himself. the raven chuckled and fixed Tsuna's shirt.

After that, Hibari swooped Tsuna up and walked to the door.

"Now, shall we go?"

* * *

All of the guardians were already sitting in the meeting room. A minute later, the door opened revealing two people. Gokudera was the first to throw a response.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" the bomber bowed to the toddler.

"Hello.. Gokudera-nii." Tsuna was still confused why Gokudera was always bowing when he saw the toddler.

'_Juudaime remembered my name! I can die happily now..'_ Gokudera was close to tears. Then Mukuro showed up, Hibari was reaching for his tonfas.

"Oya Oya, I just want to greet Tsunayoshi-kun. No need for violence Skylark." The illusionist said with a smile.

"It's okay Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna smiled brightly. Everyone jaw-dropped, their cute little boss called Hibari by his first name! Hibari smirked as he felt victory. "Tsunayoshi-kun, call me by my first name too." Mukuro's face was way to close to the toddler's.

"Nu-uh, you're a Pedo so I brought pepper spray in case you do goo-goo things to me!" the brunette held up a pepper spray from nowhere and sprayed it at Mukuro's face. Mukuro hissed in pain and rubbed his heterochromia eyes. Snorts and giggles were heard in the room.

"Why, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro wailed.

"Good job, Little Animal." Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair. Tsuna eyes was shining brightly from the praise. Suddenly, the door opened and a certain former arcobaleno walked in.

"Stop playing like kids and sit down." Reborn's voice was sharp. Everyone sat down and Reborn too.

"Dame-Tsuna, did you sleep well." Reborn asked.

"I did, scary uncle!" the voice was too enthusiastic. Reborn slightly twitched at the nickname but managed to keep his cool.

"As I was going to say.. Dame-Tsuna will be back to normal for about 3 more weeks." The hitman said.

"Huh? Am I not normal?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

'_He's too adorable it's illegal'_ everyone thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop being cute." Reborn ordered.

"I'm not cute! I'm manly like otou-san!" Tsuna puffed his chest. Gokudera's nose was getting bloody right now. '_Stop him or we're going to get a bloodbath!_' the others too was struggling not to get a nosebleed.

"Why don't you play with Leon in the corner?" the said chameleon perked up and went to Tsuna almost too fast. Tsuna cheered and proceeded to walk to the corner of the room.

"So as we know, Tsuna will stay like this for a while. Everyone knows that he only opens up to Hibari, so I'm giving you all a chance to make Tsuna open up to you more." Reborn started when Tsuna left.

"So you mean.." Chrome guessed first.

"Each of you except Hibari will get a day to spend with Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated and that earned many responses like..

"Then Lambo-san will go first!" Lambo selfishly shouted.

"Shut up Ahoshi! I'm Juudaime right hand man! I'll go first!" Gokudera stood up, not wanting to lose to a little cow.

"Kufufufu.. I shall go first." Mukuro also stood up.

"I want to EXTREMELY go first!" Ryohei shouted loudly as usual.

Meanwhile the only two sane guardians were only voicing their thoughts on their own mind. Hibari already had a vein popped on his temple, he looked at the hitman coldly as he was saying _"You did this on purpose."_

Reborn looked back and said _"I did, You'll need help and a little jealously if you want to confess."_ In eye language.

Hibari's eye twitched and thought _'Someday I'll bite the carnivore to death.'_

"All of you shut up!" Reborn shouted. The room became silent and Reborn turned to the playing brunette.

"Dame-Tsuna come he-" Reborn stopped and blushed. Tsuna who was supposed to be playing with Leon, was panting heavily, a bulge was seen underneath Tsuna's shirt and it was moving. "Ahh.. S-stop Leon! Stop! A-ah.." the brunette panted. Leon was licking Tsuna's little body underneath.

Then the boys snapped, they were blushing furiously and ran to the nearest bathroom lightning fast (blood were already seen in their noses). Only Chrome, Lambo and Hibari who managed to keep their noses from getting bloody.

Reborn kneeled down and yanked Leon from inside of Tsuna's shirt. "You're gonna get it, Leon." Reborn said darkly at the green chameleon. Tsuna was still panting and the brunette looked at his savior.

"You're my hero!" Tsuna glomped Reborn and Reborn puts a rare true smile on his face. Fortunately, Hibari was looking away when that happened. Soon, everyone came back and Reborn was carrying Tsuna.

"So, Tsuna here will pick who goes first and who goes next." Reborn stated.

"Tsuna, who do you like the most beside Hibari?" the hitman turned to the toddler. Without hestitation, Tsuna pointed at Chrome. Protests were heard from a certain bomber and cow.

"Respect his thoughts you idiots." The former arcobaleno said coldly.

"Bossu.. Thank you for picking me.." Chrome said shyly. Tsuna smiled brightly at her.

"Take care of him, Chrome." Reborn handed Tsuna to her.

"Yes!" Chrome was smiling lightly.

In the end Tsuna picked Gokudera second out of sympathy, Yamamoto third , Ryohei was fourth , Mukuro was last. Lambo was banned because he proclaimed Tsuna as his future wife.

* * *

"Bossu, where do you want to go?" Chrome asked her boss.

The two were out of the meeting room and Chrome got a day to spend with Tsuna, They just left from the dining room and it was afternoon now.

"Chrome-nee! Call me Tsuna! T-S-U-N-A" Tsuna wasn't happy that Chrome kept calling him bossu.

"But Bossu is bossu.." the girl still insisted.

"I'm not your bossu! I'm your friend and I wanna be friends with you!" Tsuna said clearly.

"Thank you, Bo- Tsuna-kun.." Chrome smiled at Tsuna.

"Much better! Now let's go to your favorite place!" the brunette's face lit up.

"Huh? But I don't have a favorite place.." Chrome looked down.

"No way! Then how about to the flowery places!"

"The garden?" the girl was confused by Tsuna's choice of words. Tsuna nodded and they walked to the garden. Chrome never went to the garden because she's still shy to go outside the mansion alone. When they entered the garden, Tsuna ran ahead, arms spread. The garden has so many beautiful flowers, the giant tree was still insight.

"So beautiful.." Chrome was admiring the beauty of the garden. She regretted not coming here earlier.

"Pretty right?" Tsuna said, the violet haired girl nodded.

"Let's pick flowers nee-chan!" Tsuna took her hand and lead her to the nearby flower field. Chrome smiled at the warmth of her friend's heart.

* * *

Tsuna and Chrome sat under the gigantic tree. Near them was a large bouquet of flowers that they have picked together. They didn't notice that hours have passed since they arrived at the garden.

"Nee-chan.. can I ask you something?" Chrome nodded gently at the brunette.

"Are you and the Pedo brother and sisters? You have the same hair and almost same names." The little Decimo asked curiously.

"Tsuna-kun please stop calling Mukuro-sama a Pedo, he's a very nice person inside." Chrome insisted. "Okay.. then I'll call him Mukuro-nii!" Tsuna smiled.

"We're not related but Mukuro-sama saved me from dying. He taught me how to be stand up for myself." Chrome said while smiling.

"Wow.. So Mukuro-nii is your hero?" Tsuna looked up at the almost orange sky.

"Chrome-nee.." Chrome turned when she heard her name being called.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?" the girl said.

"Why is your name Chrome Dokuro? (means skull) It doesn't suit you at all!" the gravity defying haired boy said, Tsuna only saw a nice girl, not a creepy one.

"Mukuro-sama gave me this name after he saved me." Chrome said happily.

"So what's your real name?" Tsuna asked again.

"Nagi.. That's the name my parents gave me." Chrome's smile disappeared and she starts to frown.

"Huh? So if you have a family, why didn't they save you? Where are they?" the brunette asked worryingly.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san abandoned at the hospital because my injuries can't be healed." The illusionist said sadly.

"But family sticks together! They help eachother! Why didn't your own family help you when Mukuro-nii can?" Tsuna shouted at her.

"I guess I'm just useless to them.." the one eye that the girl had started to tear up.

"Don't ever EVER call yourself useless! Okaa-san said that everyone is special in their own way! And if your family left you, I'll let you join my family!" Tsuna quoted what Sawada Nana said. His mother always cheered Tsuna up when Tsuna was down when he was called Dame-Tsuna by his bullies in his school.

'_You already did.._' the violet haired girl thought in her heart.

"T-Thank you, thank you.." Nagi smiled sincerely and her tears started to fall. Tsuna panicked when he saw Chrome cry.

"Please don't cry nee-chan, I know! Let's eat! Tasty food will always cheer sad people!" Tsuna smiled to cheer her up and he pulled her hand. Chrome rubbed her eyes and picks up the bouquet of flower they picked earlier, they were heading back to the mansion.

'_Even when he's younger, he's still the accepting sky of this famiglia.'_ Chrome looked at her boss.

* * *

The dining hall was already occupied by the guardians and Reborn was surprisingly in time to when Chrome and Tsuna walked in. Gokudera stood up and bowed to Tsuna.

"Juudaime! How was your day?" Gokudera asked politely.

"It was really fun! Chrome-nee was so nice and we picked flowers together!" Chrome and Tsuna already put the bouquet in an empty vase in Chrome's room. And Tsuna ended up telling everything when they ate. Although everyone knew Chrome had a dark past and only opens up to Mukuro, they were surprised that a 5 year old toddler was able to make Chrome spill all her troubles.

"Mukuro-nii! Chrome nee-chan told me that you're her hero and your nice inside! I'm sorry for calling you a Pedo." Tsuna apologized.

"Oya Oya? It's perfectly fine Tsunayoshi-kun. Thank you Nagi for thinking of me so highly." Mukuro who was sitting next to Chrome, pats her head affectionately.

"It's fine Mukuro-sama." The other illusionist blushed lightly.

"Dame-Tsuna, from now on you'll sleep with Hibari, so he can keep you safe." This time no one protested because they know that Hibari is the strongest and the most responsible one of them all.

"Okay, uncle!" Tsuna apparently sat next to the smirking Hibari.

'_Hmph, the carnivore is finally being sensible.'_ Hibari tought.

"Are you done, Little animal?" Hibari asked passively. The prefect kept his cold mask on when he was in public.

"Un! I'm so full! Can I go to sleep now?" with that Hibari swooped Tsuna up and started to walk away.

"Bye, Chrome-nee.. I had tons of fun with you today." Tsuna waved at the girl.

"Me too." Chrome smiled warmly and waved back.

"Have a good sleep Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed again, he was incredibly excited that tomorrow was the day that he could spend his day alone with his beloved Juudaime.

Hibari and Tsuna arrived at Hibari's room shortly. After bathing and changing into his pajamas, Tsuna immediately went to his dreamland when his little head hits the pillow. Hibari brushed Tsuna's brown locks and said his good night.

Hibari went out after he makes sure that the room was locked. The current time was still 8 pm, so everyone was still awake.

The prefect was walking at the upper floor. Suddenly the main door of the Vongola mansion was cut to pieces revealing five men and one former arcobaleno.

"VOOOOOOIIII! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BASEBALL NUT!"

* * *

Hi, hi! I saw the reviews and I made the guardians to take turns in babysitting Tsuna and look who shows up in the end! If you don't like Chrome that she goes first, sorry I rly like her. I made Gokudera second (sorry there's no way I can convince little Tsuna to pick Mukuro first)

There's exam coming up next week so sorry if the next update took a while.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Omake! : Valentine's Day

Omake : Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

Note : Takes place before Tsuna's transformation

* * *

It's a normal day for the Vongola Famiglia. Correction, it's an abnormal and day for the Vongola Famiglia. Yes, today is 14th of February, it's Valentine's day! All the guardians and a hitman were out on a mission and won't be back until evening. Meanwhile, a certain brunette was pacing back and forth in his bedroom.

"What should I do?! I completely forgot that today is Valentine's day and I haven't bought anything for them!" Tsuna shouted. He flopped to his bed and looks at the clock on the opposite wall.

"It's still afternoon and they won't be back for another couple of hour. If I get out off the mansion to buy something, Reborn will be so mad." The boy shivered at the name of the scary tutor. Suddenly an idea popped out of his head.

"I know! I should make treats for everyone!" then Tsuna ran out of his bedroom to go to the pantry. When he arrived, Tsuna immediately picked up a basket and explored the enormous pantry. On the way, Tsuna met the head chef of the mansion.

"Ah, Decimo! What are you doing here?" the man bowed at the tenth boss of Vongola.

"Hello chef-san, I'm picking ingredients to make valentine treats for my friends." Tsuna explained to him.

"I see, today is indeed Valentine's day.. Perhaps you want me to make it for you?" The chef offered.

"No no! I want to make it with my own hands so it'll be more meaningfull." Tsuna smiled.

"You are too nice Decimo, Well, if you need my help just call me." The man smiled back.

"Thank you, chef-san" the chef left Tsuna as requested and Tsuna went back to look for the ingredients. After getting the main ingredients, Tsuna looked for specific ingredients that his friends like.

"Imported coffee beans for Reborn.." an expensive looking bag of coffee beans were thrown into the basket.

"Grape for Lambo.." juicy purple grapes were picked thoughtfully by the Decimo

"Milk chocolate for Yamamoto." and that was the last ingredient that Tsuna needed.

The grafity defying haired boy proceeded towards the kitchen with a heavy weight. Putting the heavy basket on top of the counter, Tsuna wore an orange apron and he was ready to cook.

* * *

"EXTREME!" Ryohei landed the last punch to an enemy's face, sending the poor guy flying towards the wall.

Reborn and the guardians rarely go out together for a mission. But this mission is incredibly hard even for Reborn or Hibari, so the eight of them (Lambo was there, yes) went out to finish the job. Because Tsuna is the boss, he can't leave the mansion.

Unfortunately, none of them remembered that today was Valentine's Day. It was already dark and they were late on schelude. They were all very tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Tadaima.." a baseball player opened the huge door of the Vongola mansion and seven more people came in tiredly.

"Welcome home masters." A couple of servants bowed to them.

"Lambo-san wants to sleep!" Lambo whined, he had to swtch to the adult Lambo two times and use Cambio Forma once.

"That was tiring to the extreme." Even Ryohei's extreme wasn't so EXTREME.

"I think I'll excuse myself from Juudame just for today.." Gokudera surprisingly chose pillow over Tsuna.

"Are you tired my dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked Chrome, although he too was exhausted.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome said quietly.

"Hn." Was all Hibari could say, his body is full of bruises and scratches. Reborn didn't spoke, he just wanted to sip his espresso and go to bed. All of them have to pass the dining hall to get to their own respective room, and Tsuna was waiting patiently for them with eight wrapped boxes on the table behind his back.

"Ah! You're back, Happy Val-" the Decimo was about to show the boxes but was abruptly stopped by Reborn's sharp words.

"You're noisy Dame-Tsuna. I'm tired you know, just go back and do your work." Reborn cuts his student sentence.

"But today is-" he stopped when he saw his tutor leaving.

"Stop being selfish Dame-Tsuna." The hitman said without looking back.

Then the Decimo turned to the most sweet loving guardian.

"Lambo-san is so tired! Stop bothering me!" Lambo rejected him.

"Maybe tomorrow Tsuna.." Yamamoto smiled tiredly when Tsuna looked at his baseball loving friend.

"I'm extremely tired Sawada." Ryohei said.

"Kufufu.. not now Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said half heartedly.

"I'm sorry bossu.." Chrome bowed lightly.

"Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna's right hand man perked up when he heard his name.

"I'm sorry Juudaime.. I don't have much energy left." That left Tsuna shocked, Gokudera has never even once refused Tsuna. When Tsuna looked at the aloof cloud guardian, Hibari glared at Tsuna, the prefect was too tired to care about anything at the moment. Tsuna looked down sadly and tears were forming in his honey brown eyes.

"Please don't be sad Juudaime! I-I'll stay with you!" Gokudera panicked.

"N-no you must feel tired!" _'I've been so selfish.._' Tsuna hid his bandaged hands before anyone saw his hands. Tsuna worked so hard on the treats, he injured his hands badly.

"You sure Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worryingly.

"It's fine!" _'it's heart breakingly dissappointing.'_ The brunette held his tears back.

"Then we'll leave now Bossu.." Chrome bowed again politely and one by one they started to leave.

"Have a good sleep." _'Please don't leave me.'_ Tsuna looked back at the eight untouched boxes on the huge dining table and sighed. "Well.. there's always next year."

"These shouldn't go to waste, M-maybe I'll put it in front of their rooms." The brunette shuttered and hiccuped when his tears were finally flowing down. What he didn't know is the head chef heard all the Decimo said.

* * *

**Reborn**

The hitman was about to land his head to the pillow when he heard a knock on his door. He was very annoyed that someone actually dared to disturb his sleep.

"Go away or else." Reborn said unmoving from his bed.

"I'm sorry master Reborn, but do you remember that today is Valentine's Day?" a voice came out of the door. Reborn's obsidian eyes widened when he realized that today was the 14th of February.

"What.." he suddenly remembered the words of his student that he had rudely interrupted. Reborn rushed and opened his doors only to see a black box with yellow ribbon tied neatly on it. Reborn carefully picked it up and opened it.

What he saw was a mini chameleon chocolate that was wearing a fedora, it even smells like coffee! The former arcobaleno gritted his teeth _'damn..'_ Reborn dashed to his student's room.

* * *

**Gokudera**

"Juudaime.." Gokudera blurted out when he opened the maroon box. The box revealed a nicely sculptured UFO that was made of chocolate, skulls were decorated around it. The bomber immediately ran full speed to his boss's room.

* * *

**Yamamoto**

"No way.." the baseball player was looking at a perfectly made baseball only it was made out of milk chocolate. Yamamoto instantly recognized the smell of milk chocolate. Without thinking, he ran to his friend's room.

* * *

**Ryohei**

"Sawada made this EXTREME thing?!" Ryohei shouted at the mini kangaroo that was made of chocolate. Knowing that he was wrong to leave Tsuna alone, Ryohei dashed to his otoutou's room.

* * *

**Lambo**

"Tsuna-nii! I'm sorry!" Lambo was tearfully eating the lollipop shaped chocolate with grape flavor. Fortunately, a certain silver head grabbed the cow.

"If you want to say sorry then say it to Juudaime in person, Ahoshi!"

* * *

**Chrome and Mukuro**

"B-Bossu!" the violet haired girl felt horrible that she left her boss alone. She was holding a cute chocolate cat. Mukuro pats the girl's head while holding his own treat, an elegant owl that was made of the finest chocolate. The illusionist was touched that the Decimo remembered his favorite kind of chocolate.

"It seems we owe Tsunayoshi-kun an apology."

* * *

**Hibari**

Was already running, with a purple box in his hand. A minute ago, Hibari just saw a chocolate version of Hibird and guilt showered the prefect.

_'Omnivore..'_

* * *

**Tsuna**

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

Tsuna woke up tiredly, and walked to the door. His eyes were red and puffy from his crying earlier. It was really disappointing that his friend immediately rejected his treats that he ha put so much effort on. Then when he opened the door, eight people was showering him with all kinds of apologies.

"I'm SO SORRY JUUDAIME! I'll commit sepukku now!" Gokuera shouted.

"Please don't Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"That was very inconsiderate of me Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

"Bossu.. I'm sorry.." Chrome said timidly.

"I EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE!" Ryohei yelled.

"Sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto scratched his head in guilt.

"Lambo is so sorry!" Lambo hugged Tsuna's leg tightly.

Meanwhile, the other two was also guilty but they only nodded apologetically at the brunette. Tsuna's frown turned to a bright smile. The head chef was smiling behind the Decimo's room's walls.

The next day, they made Tsuna a huge chocolate cake. Tsuna ended up with a stomachache from overeating sweets.

**Extra** **scene** :

After everyone left Tsuna's room. Tsuna yawned tiredly, he streched his arms and walked to his bed. Unknowingly, Hibari was still there and the prefect saw Tsuna's hands.

"Omnivore."

"HIIIE! Hibari-San! You haven't left yet?!" Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice. Hibari was slightly amused by Tsuna's response.

"Your hands. What happened to them." Hibari started walking closer to the brunette.

"Ah, you saw it? My hands got hurt a bit when i made those treats." The decimo stated. The prefect walked closer and closer to Tsuna, and the brunette blushed at the sudden approach.

"W-What's wrong Hibari-san?" Tsuna's cheeks were getting hotter. Then, Hibari bent down and grabbed Tsuna's injured hand and unwrapped one of the band aids. The prefect licked the wound on the blushing brunette's finger.

_'Delicious..' _Hibari licked his lips and smirked. He turned away, leaving Tsuna who was blushing like a tomato in the Decimo's own bedroom.

* * *

How was it? Sorry that this omake was late a day!

Sepukku : suicide thing (a japanesse tradition)

Happy Valentine's Day Guys!

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Day 4

Day 4 : The Grumpy Sky and The Protective Storm

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness , cursing since the Varia are here.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Superbi Squalo walked in the enormous mansion, a katana in his hand. Reborn and the rest of the guardian rushed to the main hall. Apparently, the Varia came uninvited.

"VOOOOIII! Stupid Baseball Nut! You owe me a fight!" Squalo shouted and pointed his katana at Yamamoto. The rain guardian sheepishly scratched his head.

"Ahaha? Do i?" Yamamoto replied with a toothy smile which makes the long haired sword wielder annoyed. Before Squalo could react, a hitman interrupted him.

"Varia, state your business here." Reborn pointed his infamous Leon gun to the Varia.

"Boss wants to meet the brown trash." Leviathan said impassively. The Varia boss who was silent all the time, hits his loyal subordinate with his gun.

"Trash, don't call the browny a trash." Xanxus said harshly.

"Yes Boss!" Levi immediately bowed down to his boss. Knowing Tsuna's current state, Reborn and the guardians will have to make the Varia (even with force) leave so they won't discover their boss's transformation. Tsuna was already scared of the Varia when he was in his normal state, imagine his 5 year old self meeting the scary assassin group!

"What the hell?! Juudaime doesn't wish to see you morons!" Gokudera yelled angrily, he lit his 5 flame rings on his fingers, ready to fight.

"Ushishishi.. where is the pipsqueak by the way?" Belphegor readied his knives. He was suspicious why Tsuna isn't with his famiglia and the Vongolas weren't with Tsuna.

"Kufufufu.. where Tsunayoshi-kun is, is none of your business.." Mukuro stepped out, a trident ready to fight the Varia if necessary.

"Reborn. You wouldn't let Tsuna go by himself right?" A cloaked figure stepped out, the figure knew too well about the close bond the hitman and his student shared. "Mammon. It's nice to see you again." Reborn tipped his fedora.

"Don't avoid my question!" Mammon was starting to get suspicious_. 'why are they so sensitive about their boss? They're avoiding the topic of Tsuna!' _the former mist arcobaleno thought.

"S-Sawada is EXTREMELY NOT HERE!" Ryohei stated loudly. Obviously telling them that Tsuna was in fact, still in the mansion.

"Ahh~ you're completely obvious~" Lussuria said. A certain cloud guardian had a frown on his face and tonfas were in his hands. Hibari Kyoya was certainly irritated that the Varia were interrupting Tsuna's sleep.

"Herbivores, leave before I bite you all to death." The prefect said coldly.

"Shut the hell up you bite freak! The boss wants to see the browny!" Squalo replied pridefully and he turned to his boss.

"Right...? Boss?" Squalo was shocked that the Varia boss was not insight. Reborn and the guardians were starting to panic. Apparently, Xanxus got sick of waiting and went to look for the brunette alone a while ago. "Where the heck did he go?!" Squalo shouted angrily at the ceiling.

"Ushishishi.. Boss must have went to look for the pipsqueak by himself." What Bel said made the Vongolas even more anxious.

"Damn. Stop him!" Reborn shouted. The Vongolas scurried away, leaving the Varias confused, They were frantically searching for the Varia boss, hoping that he hadn't met the little brunette. Unfortunately, fate was being a jerk to them at the moment.

"WWAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Hibari was running like a mad dog when he heard the ear-splitting cry from his precious brunette. The prefect was rushing to his room where the little Decimo was sleeping. When he arrived at the door, his eyes widened as he saw sky flames flaring out of the slightly opened doors.

When Hibari barged in and he saw intense orange flames literally burning the room, the bed which Tsuna slept on was completely destroyed and flipped over. The raven saw Xanxus kneeling down at the left corner of the room, looks like Xanxus got flung away earlier. Then he saw a crouching and a terrified Sawada Tsunayoshi at the other corner of the room, tightly covering himself with a blanket.

_Flashback_

Tsuna's honey brown eyes snapped open when he heard a loud "VOOOOIIIII". Tsuna sat up tiredly and looked around the empty room.

"Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna tried to call for his nii-san.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, harsh and heavy footsteps. Tsuna didn't recognize those steps because Hibari's steps were light and the others were different from the harsh footsteps. When the gravity defying haired boy heard the steps coming closer, he quickly hid himself under the bed.

A moment later, Xanxus came in and starts walking around the seemingly empty room. Tsuna can see Xanxus's shoes clearly from his hiding spot.

"Oi browny, I know you're here." The Varia boss said but there was no answer.

"The heck? Stop playing hide and seek! I can sense your flames you know!" Xanxus was starting to get annoyed by the silent treatment. After searching the whole room, Xanxus's patience was running out and he was standing in front of the bed, making Tsuna's eyes teary.

"ARE YOU THAT SCARED OF ME?!" the yell made Tsuna whimper and the brunette curled up.

Xanxus heard the whimper and bent down, spotting a familiar brown hair. Xanxus sighed and grabbed the oddly small head. "There you a-re?" a cuter version of Sawada Tsunayoshi's face looked up, making the Varia leader blush slightly. Different with the toddler whose tears were already in sight.

"WWAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tsuna lets out a high pitched scream and sky flames burst out of his little body. The sudden burst flipped and destroyed the bed and made Xanxus flew to the opposite wall. Tsuna scrambled away with a blanket in his arms to the corner of the room and he crouched out of fear. Just then, the door opened revealing a slightly shocked Hibari Kyoya.

_End of Flashback_

Xanxus glared at the prefect as if saying _'make the kid stop!'_. Hibari glared in response and walked carefully at the trembling boy. Tsuna's head jerked up when Hibari puts a hand on the brunette's head.

"It's okay little animal, it's just me." Hibari tried to calm the scared Decimo.

"K-Kyoya nii?" Tsuna looked up and his eyes squinted when he saw his nii-san's face. Tsuna hugged the raven tightly and cried loudly.

"Shhh.. It's fine, Everything's fine, Tsunayoshi.." Hibari pats Tsuna's back. Soon, Reborn, the guardians and the Varia arrived at the scene, Tsuna already fell asleep on the prefect's arms. Yamamoto reacted to the flaring sky flames and used the his neutralizing rain flames to put the sky flames out.

"Boss!" the Varia members immediately surrounded their boss. Xanxus held up a hand to stop his worried comrades and looked at Reborn.

"Trash, why the heck didn't you tell me." Xanxus growled.

"Because if I told you, you're going to look for Dame-Tsuna and he'll cry when he saw your naturally scary face." Reborn stated coldly. Usually, insults instantly make the Varia leader mad but seeing Tsuna's scared face earlier, Xanxus felt slightly guilty.

"Tch, let me meet him in the morning." then Xanxus started to leave, the rest of the Varia following him.

"Bastard! Look what you did to him! I won't let you go near Juudaime again!" Gokudera shouted as he tried to attack Xanxus but was stopped by a trident.

"Shut up puppy, Tsunayoshi-kun is sleeping now and I will not be satisfied until the Varia leader apologize to my dear Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said, making a vein pop on Gokudera's head when he heard the pineapple say "puppy".

"It's fine Gokudera, just leave him be." Yamamoto who finished neutralizing the flames, tried to calm his easily angered friend.

"But where will Bossu sleep now?" Chrome looked around the burned room.

"Hibari, Tsuna is still going to sleep with you. Use your other room at the other side of the mansion." Reborn said. Luckily, the mansion was so huge, Tsuna made two quarters each for Reborn and the guardians at the right and left side of the mansion.

"Keep the monkey king and the herbivores in check, Carnivore, or will bite them to death personally." With that the prefect left with Tsuna in his arms.

* * *

Tsuna woke up groggily at the morning. He yawned and saw Hibari sitting across the room.

"Your awake, Little animal." Hibari stood up and walked to the little Decimo.

"Ohayo Kyoya-nii! Humm.. I just had a really bad dream last night so I met this scary man and he found me but i made magic and I make fire thingies! And you saved me from the nightmare! You're my hero Kyoya-nii! I love you so muuch!" what the brunette say made Hibari turn away, lightning speed. He was blushing from the cute and childish confession.

"Kyoya-nii? What's wrong?" Tsuna tilted his head naively.

"Nothing, just get changed." Hibari left the room so Tsuna can get changed.

"Okay!" Tsuna smiled brightly.

After getting ready, the two proceeded to go to the dining hall. The Vongolas and the Varia were already there, by the time Reborn finished telling the Varia about Tsuna's transformation, the raven and the brunette arrived.

When Tsuna saw Xanxus, he hid himself behind Hibari's leg and pointed at the Varia boss. "Ahhh! The scary man in my dreams is here!" Tsuna screamed.

"Dame-Tsuna, he's your friend, he just has a naturally scary face and it's not a dream." Reborn tipped his fedora. Tsuna had a dumbfounded face but then he smiled _'If hero uncle says the scary man is my friend, then he's my friend!' _Tsuna simple minded head thought.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you yesterday!" Tsuna bowed repeatedly. Xanxus and the Varia, finally getting to meet the little Tsuna blushed at the boy's cute behavior. "It's fine, browny.." Xanxus looked away and pats the brunette's little head.

"VOOOIIII! Browny turned to a little kid!" Squalo shouted.

"Ah! You're the voiii-nii!" Tsuna pointed at the long haired man, the others were laughing at the silly nickname and Squalo 'VOOOOII'-ed everyone. While a Varia member who was wearing sunglasses was nearing Tsuna.

"Ohh~ How cute~ Come to Luss-nii~" Lussuria held out both of his arms.

"Eep! A pedo!" the others were snickering while Tsuna ran to the person behind him.

"Ushishishi.. hello little browny.. I'm a prince." Bel bent down to the brunette's height.

"Wooahh.. really? I'll call you prince-nii!" Tsuna's eyes sparkled '_Wow a real prince!'_. Then Tsuna's honey-brown eyes averted to a scary looking man. Leviathan stared at Tsuna with an impassive face, making the child scared.

"That's Levi. Just ignore him." Xanxus stated, making his loyal subordinate cry silently. Tsuna nodded nervously and looked at Mammon.

"Hoodie-nii! You feel like uncle-hero!" Tsuna smiled and pointed at Reborn, the statement made the two former arcobaleno surprised by the early rise of his Vongola Institution, they didn't know that the institution already activate when Nono visited Tsuna's family.

'_So he can sense the arcobalenos in such a young age, as expected from the Primo's descendant.'_ Mammon and Reborn thought.

"Hello Tsunayoshi. My name is Mammon." Mammon smiled lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Mammon-nii!" Tsuna only smiled back. Then, Tsuna remembered that he had a day with Gokudera. Tsuna immediately went to Gokudera and grabbed his hand.

"Gokudera-nii! Let's have fun today!" then he dragged the bomber away.

"Juudaime! Today we will have lots of fun as you say!" Gokudera's eyes sparked in anticipation.

* * *

"Where do you want to go Juudaime?" the silver haired man said while carrying the Decimo on his back.

"I don't know.. What about we just play a game! Hide and seek?" the Decimo suggested which was immediately agreed by the proclaimed right hand man. A couple of hours have passed and Tsuna was the hiding one. Tsuna was hiding behind a cupboard

"Juudaime!" unfortunately Gokudera passed the cupboard too quickly so he didn't spot his beloved boss.

"Hehehe.. he'll never find me" Tsuna ran away but he bumped to somebody. Tsuna looked up to apologize to whoever he just bumped but he froze when he saw it was Xanxus.

"G-Gomenasai!" Tsuna bowed repeatedly like before, making Xanxus sigh.

"Oi oi why are so scared of me?" Xanxus crouched down so the little brunette didn't need to look up.

"Because you have the scary feels!" the brunette naively blurted.

"Huh? Fine then, how can I stop this 'scary feels'?" the Varia boss asked gently. Tsuna smiled and put both of his hands on Xanxus face.

"You can start smiling!" the brunette tried to lift Xanxus's mouth to a smile, which makes the Varia boss actually smile.

"Woow you actually look nice with a smile!" Tsuna's eyes sparkled.

"Heh, thanks." Xanxus ruffled the brunette's fluffy hair. Apparently, a certain silver head misunderstood the situation and tried to attack Xanxus away from Tsuna.

"Bastard! Why are you with Juudaime!" Gokuera shouted angrily.

"Shut up puppy trash, so what if the browny's with me?" Xanxus's bad attitude started to go back.

"He'll get scared by just looking at you!" the bomber started to reach for his dynamites which triggered Xanxus to reach for his guns.

"Stop being so overprotective of him you puppy!" the Varia leader retorted back. "Why you.." Gokudera charged with dynamites in his hands, now Tsuna know that he had to stop them before things get messy.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" the sudden shout made the two stop to look at Tsuna who had a tint of gold in his eyes (hehe remember when Tsuna stops Hibari and Mukuro from fighting?)

"The nii-san isn't that scary anymore, Gokudera-nii!" Tsuna's eyes returned to normal while he looked at Gokudera.

"Why is everone calling Gokudera-nii a puppy?! He's a hu-human! A friend!" he scolded Xanxus.

"Juudaime.." the bomber was touched by the 5 year old's action to defend him.

"Heh, still friendly as ever huh browny." Xanxus smirked. Seeing it was already evening, Xanxus turned away to leave. "I'll be going now." The Varia boss raised his hand without looking back.

"Bye bye!" Tsuna waved back. When the Varia boss disappeared from sight, the two walked around the mansion while they talked about eachother about their childhood and Tsuna was shocked by Gokudera's dark past.

"Hmph! That's so mean! Why did they do that to your mommy! I mean she was your mom and you only get to see her 3 times a year?!" Tsuna crossed his arms. "So you're pretty much the same with Chrome-nee.. I'll let you join my family too!" the todddler smiled at his idea.

"Juudaime is still the same as the present Juudaime.." Gokudera muttered under his breath, he smiled because the present Tsuna's reaction was similar to this one.

"What did you say Gokudera-nii?" Tsuna said curiously.

"Nothing! You must be hungry! Let's go to the dining hall!" the silverette quickly swooped the toddler and ran to the dining hall.

* * *

"How's you day Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sipped his espresso.

"It was awesome! and I met Xanxus-nii on the way!" Tsuna exclaimed happily an Xanxus became pale.

"Oh? He's not scary anymore?" Reborn asked while Tsuna shook his little head.

"Nope! The scary aura dissappeared when he smiles." Tsuna smiled brightly and pointed at the pale Varia boss. _'I should've told browny to keep that a secret.. damn'_ Xanxus thought.

"VOOOOOIIII! The boss smiled?!" Squalo sheathed his katana and he prepared to commit sepukku out of shock.

'_the world's coming to an end._' The others thought about the ever so scary Varia leader, smiling. Wanting to break the tension, Yamamoto switched to another topic.

"Ahaha! I can't wait to teach baseball to you Tsuna." Yamamoto gave the brunette a toothy smile.

"Un! Can't wait! Can't wait!" Tsuna jumped adorably on his seat and as usual he earned some blush from his cuteness. After Tsuna finished eating, he turned to the raven sitting beside him.

"Kyoya-nii.. Let's go back?" Tsuna asked tiredly.

"Hn." Hibari said, he carried the brunette gently and proceeded to go to his bedroom. This time the new bedroom was still japanesse style and Hibari put the little boy to bed.

"Kyoya-nii.. I miss spending the day with you..zzzz" Tsuna dozed off. Hibari's eyes softened and he stood up to leave.

"Me too, Tsunayoshi. Me too.." the prefect whispered quietly.

* * *

Hi Guys! Sorry it too a while to update this one! Exams are finally over (Woohooo!) and the bad news is that's just the first straw.. There's more coming so i hope readers will keep waiting for the next chapter :)

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Day 5

Day 5 : The Super Fun and Carefree Rain

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Carnivore.. get the monkey boss and his herbivorous lackeys away from here or I will bite them to death." Hibari Kyoya crossed his arms. It was currently midnight and the prefect was alone in the meeting room with Reborn. Hibari went out of his room after making sure that Tsuna was definitely asleep.

"The Varias are guest. It's rude to shoo your guest away." Reborn took yet another sip from his espresso. _'If the Varias leave then you won't be jealous anymore and it won't be so interesting.' _The hitman said with his obsidian eyes.

Hibari seemed to catch the message and growled. "Then I'll bite them to death." The prefect turned away, tonfas in his hands, ready to pounce every single Varia member but the prefect stopped when he heard the next sentence.

"If you bite them to death then Dame-Tsuna will be so disappointed with you." Reborn said with a mocking tone, Hibari was silent and Reborn took another chance to tease the raven.

"Or maybe I should move him to another guardian like… Mukuro." After saying that Hibari snapped and attacked Reborn. As usual, the tutor blocked it with ease. "Tch, don't mention that pineapple herbivore." Hibari glared.

"Then don't mention biting the Varias to death." Reborn replied.

"Fine." The raven seathed his tonfas and walked away to go his room.

"And Hibari?" another call stopped Hibari. "Xanxus said that he's going to stay here until Dame-Tsuna returns to normal, so don't expect them to leave soon." Reborn smirked behind the prefect's back.

A vein popped on the prefect's head, usually he'll bite Reborn to death now but for the sake of not waking a certain brunette, he continued to walk away. _'I swear I'll bite the carnivore and the monkey king to death after the Omnivore comes back.'_

* * *

Hibari was walking pass the corridor until a sight made the stiff prefect's eyes widen. A 15 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was standing there only with a blanket covering his petite body.

"H-Hibari-san?! W-what a-are you doing here?!" the teen brunette blushed and covered his body. Hibari walked to the brunette and lifted up his chin.

"Omnivore.. you're back.." the raven said softly.

"A-ah.. Hibari-san?" Tsuna was confused by Hibari's OOC-ness.

"Tsunayoshi.." Hibari called again, this time it made Tsuna gape.

"No way! Hibari-san just called me by my first name!" the young Decimo was surprised.

"And you're still calling me by my last name.. How unfair of you Tsunayoshi, you need to be punished for that." Hibari said with a smooth, deep voice. _'Finally.. you have been tempting me for too long and I'm going to punish you for that.'_

"Punished but wh-ah! S-stop Hibari-san!" the brunette moaned when he felt a tongue licking his ear.

"Say my name Tsunayoshi.." the raven puts a hand on Tsuna's waist, disappearing the distance between the two.

"K-kyoya.." Tsuna muttered shyly.

"Louder." Hibari moved to Tsuna's pale neck.

"Kyoya! AH! Stop!" Tsuna gripped Hibari's shirt.

"I'll bite you to death." It's true Hibari bit Tsuna's neck, hard and that made Tsuna go crazy.

"Kyoya! Nghh..Unhh.." Hibari slipped a hand underneath the blanket and caressed the boy's stomach. Hibari was enjoying the moment then suddenly everything goes black. "K—ya-nii? Kyoya-nii! Wake up!" then he felt a slight pain on his stomach, Hibari snapped his eyes open, only seeing a younger version of Sawada Tsunayoshi sitting on his stomach, pouting.

"Uwaaah! You slept like Otou-san!" the prefect's face was priceless, then he sat up. Hibari looked at Tsuna with a face.

"What? You're a little animal again?" the cloud guardian asked to the confused boy.

"Mou! I said I'm a human! H-U-M-A-N" the little Decimo pouted cutely, realizing that was just a dream, Hibari ruffled Tsuna's little head. '_What a waste, such a nice dream I had.' _He thought.

* * *

It was the fourth day since Tsuna transformed and the fourth time Hibari and Tsuna walked together to the dining hall. They were greeted by the sight of Reborn, the guardians and the Varia.

"Good morning Juudaime! Thank you for yesterday!" Gokudera the one that always greets Tsuna first, as usual, greets the young Decimo first with a bow.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-nii! Yesterday was fun!" Tsuna smiled, making Gokudera cheer in the corner of the room.

"VOOOIII! The boss has been looking for you, Brownie!" Squalo shouted at the boy, slightly scaring the brunette. Suddenly, piping hot coffee was sprayed to Squalo "The heck, damn Boss!?"

"Shut the hell up, trash" Xanxus said coldly.

"Don't fight Xanxus nii.." Tsuna scolded cutely which makes the Varia leader turn away with a blush on his face. Tsuna turned to Hibari and dragged the prefect to eat, making the others jealous. After, the brunette finished eating, Yamamoto called the boy.

"Yo Tsuna! Ready to play baseball?" the baseball fan flashed his signature smile. Yamamoto already had a bat in his hand.

"Un! I wanna know what baseball is!" with that they left the dining room.

"Ah.. I can't wait until my turn with Tsunayoshi-kun.." Mukuro sighed to himself.

* * *

"So you don't know how to play baseball?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna when they arrived at Yamamoto's private field. Knowing the rain guardian's hobby, Tsuna immediately built a huge field so Yamamoto can play baseball when they moved to this mansion.

"Nope! Teach me Yamamoto-nii!" Little Tsuna was wearing a mini baseball uniform that was armed with a mini bat.

"First, I'll take a swing! Look carefully Tsuna." The carefree teen ran to the middle of the field while Tsuna sat on the bench. Yamamoto threw the ball up and hits it with all his might, scoring a home run.

"Woah! So cool Yamamoto-nii!" Tsuna clapped and cheered form the bench. Yamamoto smiled and ran back to the bench. The rain guardian picked his little boss ran to the field again. Yamamoto put the toddler down and handed him the ball.

"Now you'll try! Don't worry I'll help." Yamamoto grinned and put his hat on Tsuna.

"I-I'll do my best!" Tsuna's honey brown eyes sparkled in determination. Yamamoto chuckled at the cute behavior and proceeded to teach Tsuna. It was hard teaching Tsuna especially with his amazing clumsiness, they finally stopped after Tsuna managed to land a couple hit.

"Uwaah! That was so tiring.. I'm glad I get to learn how to play baseball.. It's super fun!" the toddler lied down on the grass. it was 3 pm now and the sky was getting orange.

"Really? I'm so glad you enjoyed it." The baseball player lied down next to Tsuna.

"You're so cool! Swinging here and there and you hit the ball sooo far!" Tsuna explained with his little arms spreaded.

"Ahaha! Thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed at the compliment. _'You're as nice as ever Tsuna..' _he thought while looking at the clouds that were decorating the sky.

_-GROWL-_

"Tsuna? Are you hungry?" Yamamoto sat up after hearing a loud growl from the brunette's stomach.

"I think so.. Okaa-san says that if Mr Tummy makes a noise that means I'm hungry!" Tsuna looked at his tummy and rubbed it. The baseball fan stood up and ran away, making the little boy confused. A minute later, Yamamoto came back with a bento in his arms.

"I want you to taste sushi, so I brought some!" Yamamoto sat down.

"Sushi?" Tsuna looked at the neatly wrapped bento curiously.

"Yes, it's seafood with rice. My dad and I always made sushi together, but he's not here right now." Yamamoto explained while he smiled. His father was visiting Namimori for a month.

"Yamamoto-nii and his dad must be so close!" the brunette grinned.

"We are!" Yamamoto grinned back.

"Yamamoto-nii? How about you mommy?" when Yamamoto heard that question, his cheerful grin turned to a sad smile.

"Mom? She passed away when I was young.." the baseball player looked down and started to unwrap the bento. Tsuna's honey crown eyes widened as he thought of something _'Passed away? Okaa-san said that when my fishy didn't move again! So Yamamoto-nii's mommy is..'_

"Yamamoto-nii.. Don't be sad! Your mommy are watching from up there!" Tsuna tried to cheer his rain guardian and pointed up to the sky.

"You're right Tsuna. Thanks for cheering me up.. oh! Do you want to try the sushi?" Yamamoto's smile came back and opened the bento, revealing delicious looking sushi. Yamamoto gave Tsuna one of the sushis.

"Yay! Gimme!" Tsuna chewed the sushi and puts both of his hands on his chubby cheeks.

"Yummy! It's soo good!" the brunette gave a thumbs up, making the baseball player blush.

"Is it?" Yamamoto turned away in embarrassment. Tsuna nodded vigorously. Soon, the bento was empty.

"I'm so full! Sushi is so good!" the little Decimo rubbed his now full belly.

"There's still time.. Do you want to go to the pond?" Yamamoto offered.

"Pond? It sounds exciting! Let's go!" Tsuna nodded and they left the field.

* * *

When they arrived at the pond, it was already dark and the pond was reflecting the moon. The sight was very beautiful with all kinds of flowers and trees decorating it.

"Wow.. so pretty.." the toddler said in awe. They were standing on a bridge just over the pond. Actually, the pond was Yamamoto's favorite place because he can relax here and this was the place that teenage Tsuna gave him a new katana for his birthday.

"Tsuna? I want to give you something.." Tsuna turned to the carefree teen and Yamamoto gave him a dull and used up baseball.

"A ball?" Tsuna was inspecting the ball carefully, curious why Yamamoto gave him the ball.

"This. Was given by my dad when i played baseball for the first time.. I want to give it to you.." Yamamoto pointed at the used ball.

"Is it really okay?" the brunetted asked because the ball was such an important thing to Yamamoto.

"Don't worry Tsuna, for me you're a precious person, so you can have it!" The rain guardian said affectionately while he ruffled Tsuna's brown locks. Tsuna smiled and he gripped the ball tightly.

"Then I'll take good care of it—AH!" because of Tsuna's clumsiness, the ball slipped of his little hands and fell to the pond.

"The ball!" Tsuna immediately jumped over the bridge to retrieve the ball, Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock and panic.

"TSUNA!"

* * *

"Why did you jump?! You could've hurt yourself!" Yamamoto's eyes was full of worry. He was holding a shivering Tsuna, the two of them were wet from the water. Before, when Tsuna jumped, Yamamoto jumped without thinking to save the boy.

"It's okay Yamamoto-nii.. I got the ball!" Tsuna smiled lightly while holding the wet ball. Fortunately, Tsuna caught the ball before it was lost in the pond. Yamamoto's eyes softened an his grip on Tsuna tightened.

'_Your so selfless Tsuna.. too selfless..don't worry, I'll protect you Tsuna.' _Yamamoto sweared to protect the boy in his mind. "You must be cold, let's go inside." Yamamoto carried the shivering brunette to the warm mansion.

* * *

"Sawada! Did you have an EXTREMELY good time?" Ryohei greeted the two when they arrived at the dining hall. The two was dry now.

"Un! I learned baseball, eat sushi and I got a gift!" Tsuna showed the baseball proudly.

"Ushishishi.. Why don't we get a day with little browny too?" Bel commented.

"Ahaaa~ I wanna spend time with little Tsu-chan too!" Lussuria said.

"It'll be nice to spend the day with such a cute thing." Mammon muttered.

The rest of the Varia was too proud to voice their thoughts out loud, they too want to spend the day with the cute toddler. The comments made Hibari more irritated and Reborn was smirking because his plan to make Hibari jealous was working perfectly.

"Are you done Little animal?" Hibari said impatiently, he wanted to get Tsuna out of here as fast as possible. Hibari swooped up the brunette when Tsuna nodded tiredly and they went to their room. The prefect tucked the little boy to sleep as usual.

"Go to sleep Little animal.." Hibari brushed Tsuna's hair lightly.

'_Go back to your normal self Tsunayoshi..' _the raven thought. After making sure that the brunette won't wake up soon enough, Hibari left his room.

* * *

Around midnight, Tsuna's eyes snapped open. Apparantly, he can't sleep after he heard a loud "KORA" voice.

"Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna was worried, Hibari wasn't sleeping next to him and it was dark. Tsuna went down and walked out of the room quitely.

"Hello?" the grafity defying haired boy called out. Then he saw a somewhat familiar figure.

"Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna was staring at a smiling Hibari that was wearing chinese clothes. 'Huh? Kyoya-nii grew out hair?' Tsuna tilted his head when he saw the long braid behind the Hibari lookalike.

"Oh! You really resemble someone I know..are you lost, child?" the man smiled and picked Tsuna up. Just then, the real Hibari arrived and he had a really sour look on his face.

"Oi herbivore.. Put the little animal down or I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Ohohoho~ Whose coming now?

Hi guys Thanks so MUCH for all of the follows and the favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYYSS! I'm working hard cuz I'm like writing and studying.. btw the next chapter will be out next week (maybe).

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Day 6

Day 6 : the unexpected arrival and the EXTREME sun

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Oi herbivore.. Put the little animal down or I'll bite you to death."

Hibari Kyoya was not having a good day (or a good night?) the prefect just got back from a meeting with Reborn. As usual, Reborn took the chance to tease him about Tsuna. Now, when he was about to get back to his room to sleep with his precious brunette. A certain former storm arcobaleno decided to show up while CARRYING his beloved little Tsuna.

"Oh? Hibari Kyoya? Do you know this child?" instead of getting an answer, master martial artist Fon got a kick in the gut and the prefect immediately swooped the falling Decimo.

"Little animal.. are you okay?" Hibari asked with a sour face.

Tsuna always wanted to see Hibari smile and he did (with Fon). When he saw Hibari's scary face, the brunette got scared and wanted to go back to the 'nice looking chinese Kyoya-nii'.

"Noooo! Lemme go! I wanna go with Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna wailed and pointed at Fon. Hibari was devastated, he had a bad day and things just got worse.

"Tsunayoshi.." Hibari muttered sadly. Fon's eyes widened _'that child is Sawada Tsunayoshi?! No wonder Reborn had to call all of us.'_

"Kyoya-nii! Help me!" the gravity defying haired boy continued to struggle in the real Hibari Kyoya's arms. Feeling pity for the cloud guardian, Fon quickly hits the back of Tsuna's neck lightly resulting a quite snore from the toddler.

"Go back Hibari Kyoya, I am sure you and little Tsunayoshi are very tired." Fon smiled.

"I'll bite you to death… tomorrow" the raven frowned and turned away to his room.

* * *

"Chaos"

Reborn stepped into the meeting room and tipped his fedora. Seven pairs of eyes averted to the hitman in response. A tall blond man stood up an pointed at Reborn.

"Oi! Why is this damn mansion is so freaking huge?! It took me ages to find this damn room, Kora!" the man shouted.

"Nice to see you too Collonello" Reborn smirked.

"Don't ignore my question, Kora!" Collonello was annoyed, Reborn always does that when he asked a question. But before he could say anything, Lal smacked him in the head.

"I see you're all here.." the hitman sat down on a chair.

"Why did you call us here, uncle?" Yuni, the former sky arcobaleno asked Reborn.

"Yeah! Why don't you go to us instead o- I'm sorry senpai!" Skull shuts his mouth when he saw the hitman's evil and scary glare.

"I called you here because something happened to the Vongola Decimo" Reborn continued. When Tsuna was mentioned, everyone except Fon and Mammon's eyes widened.

"Tsunayoshi?" Verde tried to mask his worry.

"What the hell happened?!" Collonelo smacked his hands on the table.

"I think I know what happened to him.. Apparently, I met Sawada Tsunayoshi when I was searching for this meeting room." Fon crossed his arms.

"Thank goodness! I thought Tsuna-san got kidnapped or something!" Yuni sighed in relieve.

"But I don't see a teenager, all I saw was a little toddler and he called me 'Kyoya-nii'" the chinese martial artist explained further, he eyed Reborn for answers and the rest jaw dropped in response.

"You're saying that-"

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi turned to a five year old." Mammon who stayed in the corner all the time, continued Verde's statement.

"And you called us here for?" Lal questioned.

"Does all of you know our cloud guardian?" Reborn said and everyone nodded. "Does all of you know that he has a thing for Dame Tsuna?" everyone nodded again.

"It's pretty obvious actually.." Yuni muttered.

"Yeah! That scary guy treats Tsuna specially!" Skull whined.

"Isn't it amusing to see the great Hibari Kyoya jealous?" Reborn said smugly especially to Fon. The former storm arcobaleno could easily make little Tsuna confused and make Hibari more jealous. In the end, Reborn made all of the arcobalenos stay until Tsuna returns to normal.

'_Just you wait Hibari Kyoya.. I will make you so jelly-ish (jealous)'_

* * *

"Achoo!" a sneeze was heard from Hibari who was just about to rest his head on the pillow. Tsuna was already asleep next to him thanks to Fon.

_'Some herbivore is talking about me.. I'll punish them later.'_ The prefect thought before going to sleep.

* * *

It was currently 8 am in the morning and the dining room's already a mess. Scratch that, Vongolas, Varias AND the arcobalenos are having a food war right now.

"I'M EXTREMELY IMPATIENT!" Ryohei punched his fist into the air, it was supposed to be his turn to babysit Tsuna today and the brunette was EXTREMELY late.

"Shut the hell up you turf top!" Gokudera threw a pancake to the boxer's face.

"Wow! Pancake throwing's the new thing right now? I'm in!" Yamamoto densely threw a pancake, but instead of Gokudera's face, it landed on a Squalo's head.

"Ah. Sorry." The baseball player blurted out.

"VOOOOIIIII! I JUST SHAMPOOED MY HAIR! YOU'LL FREAKING PAY FOR THAT!" a vein popped on the swordsman head, seeing that his long hair needs 3 hours of time to be shampooed. He was just about to throw another pancake but was stopped by a searing hot mochi.

"Shut the hell up." Xanxus said. Just then, a bacon landed on his face, another vein popped in the Varia boss's head.

"DAMN COW! YOU'LL FREAKING PAY FOR THAT!" the scars on Xanxus's face reappeared and he thrwe an expensive looking plate to the afro kid. Meanwhile, Squalo sweatdropped at his boss.

"Help me! Scary guy's gonna kill me!" Lambo shouted and ran across the large dining table, accidentaly squashing Mukuro's chocolate pinapple.

"Kufufu.. You're noisy." The illusionist grabbed his trident and made a lot, A LOT of food fly towards the poor cow.

"I will not be left out!" Skull shouted and joined the food fight.

"You play too Lal! Throwing's your speciality right!" Collonelo grinned while throwing a pie.

"Me? I am not childish not like y- THE HELL?! WHO THREW THAT?!" Lal stopped lecturing when some food landed on her hair. She stood up and shoots her gun randomly. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, the sane ones are eating politely.

"Uncle, is it always like this when it's morning." Yuni asked the hitman.

"It's a daily routine Yuni, especially when the Varias and the arcobalenos are involved." Reborn said calmly.

Suddenly, the food war stopped and everyone was looking at a certain raven holding a certain brunette. Hibari looked like a wreck and Tsuna was still struggling in Hibari's arms.

"You're EXTREMELY late Sawada!" Ryohei pointed at the boy but was ignored.

"Uwaahh! Lemme go!" Finally after a while of struggling, Tsuna was freed form Hibari's tired arms. "Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna ran, crashed to Fon's leg and hugged it.

"Come here 'little animal'" Fon picked up Tsuna and pats him on the head.

"You copycat herbivore.. I'll bite you to death.." Hibari charged to Fon but was stoppe by the grafity defying haired boy.

"Noo! Don't hurt nice Kyoya-nii, you scary Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna screamed. Hibari was beyond hurt and angry, he wanted to kill so badly. His face was emotionless but there was a hint of hurt in his cold eyes then he turned away and left the room. Tsuna was a little bit guilty and Everone was silent until Tsuna spoke up.

"Onii-san, it's your turn right?" the little Decimo turned his head to the sun guardian. After snapping out of his thoughts, Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and ran away.

"Let's EXTREMELY go!"

* * *

"Why do you always say extreme?" Tsuna asked Ryohei when they were walking down the hallway.

"Because I live TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted his life motto. Tsuna who was confused only tilted his head.

"Sawada! I have been waiting to show you how to box TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted when they arrived in Ryohei's private boxing room. He puts his gloves on and stepped into the ring.

"Box? You mean the square thingy Okaa-san always give me to play?" Tsuna drew a square in the air cutely.

"No! This is boxing!" the sun guardian punched the poor punching bag repeatedly. Tsuna looked in awe from the corner of the ring.

"Huh? Boxing means you punch things until it become a box thingy?" Tsuna guessed, seeing that the puncing box is a square. Ryohei face palmed and sighed, he was frustrated and gave up in explaining Tsuna what boxing is. Confused by his actions, the brunette tilted his head again.

"Why are you EXTREMELY adorable Sawada?!" Ryohei blushed.

"Am not! I'm manly!" Tsuna crossed his arms and pouted. _'Why is everyone calling me adorable and cute? I'm manly like Otou-san right?'_ Tsuna thought in his little head. Ryohei dissagreeing the thought of the cute toddler being manly, replied.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are not if you EXTREMELY do BOXING!" Ryohei was hoping Tsuna would agree to do boxing with him with this kind of excuse. The teenage Tsuna always ran away when Ryohei kidnapped took him to box.

"… if I do the boxy thingy I'll be extremely manly?"

* * *

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~" Hibird flew towards his master's finger. Hibari Kyoya was currently lying down at the giant tree where he found Tsuna (Chap 2). Usually, he would pet the little canary but Hibari was in a bad mood.

'_That damn copycat.. the herbivore stole MY Tsunayoshi..'_ Hibari grumbled in his mind. _'This must be the carnivore's doing..'_

"Of course it's my doing." A deep voice made the prefect once again seathe his tonfas.

"Chaos, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked.

"Leave." Hibari was not in the mood.

"Aww but I enjoy seeing you act like a jealous little schoolgirl." Reborn teased.

"Shut up, you twisted carnivore." Hibari already had a vein popping on his head.

"How about no?" the hitman said.

"I'll bite you to death.."

"Hmm.. Ryohei and Dame-Tsuna must be having fun right now. Maybe he's teaching him how to box and he's going to see Dame-Tsuna so sweaty and hot right?" Reborn teased. The raven twitched his eye in irritation.

"Dame-Tsuna is going to be so tired and then he'll faint and th-" Reborn and Hibari's eyes widened in realization. They shouldn't even let Ryohei spend a day with Tsuna, the toddler wouldn't make it.

"Dammit."

* * *

"Onii-san I'm tired.." Tsuna punched a punching box weakly on a ring and Ryohei was punching a dummy on another ring.

"A man does not whine Sawada! If you quit you are not EXTREMELY manly!" Ryohei shouted. What he didn't know that Tsuna was in the brink of passing out. The brunette's face was very pale and he was sweating buckets.

'So I'm weak and girly? I'm so sorry Otou-san.. I'm not manly like you..' the little Decimo fainted and crashed to the floor.

"SAWADA?!" the boxer rushed to Tsuna's aid. Just then, Reborn and Hibari bursted into the room and the two also quickly ran to Tsuna's side. Reborn checked Tsuna's pulse and forehead and sighed in relieve.

"He's just need a rest." Reborn said.

"Herbivore.. what the hell are you doing." Hibari

"I thought him how to box.." Ryohei felt guilty, he shouldn't have forced a 5 year old toddler to box like him_. 'I'm such an idiot!'_ the sun guardian grittted his teeth. Hibari was irritated and hits him once with his tonfa.

"Stop Hibari, Tsuna will be upset if someone gets punished because of him." The hitman scolded. Hibari stopped and turned to the unconcious brunette. The prefect gently lifted him up and walked away.

"Fine, I'll take the little animal back then."

* * *

Tsuna fluttered his eyes open and he saw Hibari beside him. "Kyoya-nii?"

"You're awake.." Hibari lifted his head.

"Umm.. sorry for making you worry and sad." Tsuna said sadly but Hibari smiled and lifted up his tiny head.

"It's fine Little animal, I should've smile more for you." Hibari tried to be as happy-looking as possble so he won't lose to Fon. Tsuna flashed a cute grin in response.

_GROWL_

"I think Mr Tummy is hungry.." Tsuna rubbed his tummy and blushed in embarassement. Hibari chuckled and lifted up a rice curry.

"Good thing I brought something for right?" the prefect said.

"Yay! Gimme!" Tsuna's honey brown eyes sparkled.

"No way, I'm going to feed you. Open up." The others would faint, I mean the great Hibari Kyoya is feeding a litte kid.

"Nu uh I'm a grown up!" the brunette pouted.

"You're five." Tsuna stayed silent at first but then he crossed his tiny arms "I'm still a grown up!"

"Well, if you let me feed you, you can have a cake for dessert." The raven said.

"YAY! FEED ME!" Hibari just laughed in amusement. The prefect was having so much fun, he never opened up this much to anyone before considering that his parents were always so strict around him . _'The omnivore is so predictable and cute._' After a couple of spoons, he saw rices sticking on Tsuna's lips and he smirked smugly.

"You have something on your face." Hibari pointed at Tsuna's lips.

"Huh?"

"Allow me." And Tsuna's face turne tomato red when he felt a warm tounge licking his lips. After the rice's gone Hibari licked his own lips hotly. Then,Tsuna turned away as he felt warm in his face and chest.

_'I-I like Kyoya-nii!'_

* * *

Mwahaha.. Looks like someone got a crush! Hey guys.. 100 FAVS OMG THAAANKK YOOOUUU *Bows repeatedly* I never thought I could get 100.. And great news! Tommorow's the start of the final exam! So after the week's done, no more slow updates!

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Day 7

Day 7 : The actually not so Pedo Pineapple and The Confession

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Kufufu.. now where's my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?"

A vein popped on a certain pinapple's head, he was currently sitting on the dining room with the others. It was Rokudo Mukuro's turn today to babysit Tsuna but the toddler hasn't appeared yet and the illusionist was getting impatient.

"Maa..maa.. calm down, maybe Tsuna and Hibari overslept!" Yamamoto smiled warmly.

"Impossible" everyone turned to the deep voice. "Hibari would never oversleep.. not this long." Reborn glanced at the clock.

"Now to mention it, it's already almost 10 o'clock!" Yuni said. Everyone knew that Hibari would never EVER get up after 8 am.

"That bite freak.. what has he done to the browny?!" Squalo banged his hands to the table and was followed by Xanxus's gun click.

"Hibari is doing something to Tsuna?! Kora?!" Collonelo just had to heat things up.

"What the hell?! I'm going to go to Juudaime now!" Gokudera's statement was followed by the others. Just then, the door opened, revealing a red faced toddler. Everybody jawdropped, Sawada Tsunayoshi was drenched and was only wearing a diaper. After that, a drenched but fully clothed raven burst in the room, panting.

"Little animal come ba-" Hibari's sentences was stopped by a trident. Mukuro's eye's were sharp and cold. "YOU BASTARD! What have you done to Tsunayoshi?!" it has been a while since Mukuro raised his voice, he was about to stab Hibari with his trident but was stopped by a cry.

"N-no! stop, it wasn't Kyoya-nii's fault!" Tsuna hugged Mukuro's leg in an attempt to protect his precious Kyoya-nii. Mukuro stopped and turned around, his eyes immediately softened when he saw the brunette shiver.

"Explain later okay? Let's get you warm first.. Chrome." The pineapple headed girl snapped and rushed to pick up the shivering boy. After Tsunayoshi was out of sight, the others immediately looked at Hibari, cold.

"Explain" Reborn had his Leon gun aimed at the perfectly calm perfect (get it?...no). Hibari sighed and started to explain what happened this morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was currently 8 in the morning, Hibari Kyoya had just finished showering and was wearing a navy blue V neck and a matching pair of jeans. The prefect walked to the bed and bent down to wake the still sleeping Tsuna.

"Little animal.. wake up.." Hibari shooked the little bundle gently.

"Five more minutes, Okaa-san.." Tsuna answered groggily. Hibari chuckled at this and takes off the blanket.

"Your Okaa-san is not here." The prefect said with a deep voice. Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he heard Hibari's voice.

"H-huh? Kyoya-nii?!" the brunette was surprised, his face and Hibari face was only inches apart and that made Tsuna's tiny heard go _doki doki_ again like last night. The young Decimo immediately ran away so Hibari can't see his already red face.

"What's wrong Little animal? Are you scared?" the raven chuckled again.

"N-no! Umm… I'm gonna shower!" Tsuna walked to the bathroom almost too fast. Just when the brunette almost closed the bathroom door, a hand stopped the door from closing.

"You won't let me in too? I'll wash your back" Hibari smiled lightly at the sight of a struggling Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I can do it myself!" Tsuna pouted. _'Cute' _the raven thought when he saw Tsuna.

"No you can't, you forgot the towel by the way." Hibari held out a towel. He knew that Tsuna was clumsy when he showered with him (yess they had a bath together) imagine what will happen to the oh so ever clumsy boy if he's left alone.

"Oh.." Tsuna took the towel and fortunately he forgot to lock the door.

"Stop being cute and let me wash your back." Hibari took off Tsuna's shirt without knowing.

After 1 hour

Hibari Kyoya had never been this frustrated before. In the past one hour, the prefect 'tried' to wash the toddler's back but Tsuna just had to keep avoiding him with a ridiculously red and cute face. When Hibari touched Tsuna, the brunette would fire his flames to his face. After one long hour, Hibari only succeeded in making Tsuna wear a diaper

"Little animal! Stop running away!" Hibari panted. _'I don't wanna show my body to Kyoya-nii!' _the young Decimo was running out of the bathroom.

"Tsunayoshi come back here!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

_Flashback ends_

The others were partly angry and jealous of the closeness between the stiff prefect an the cute brunette. Before they could say anything Tsuna and Chrome came back.

"Umm.. it's your turn right Mukuro-nii?" the boy called Mukuro.

"Kufufufu.. Finally.." the pineapple headed man smiled and took Tsuna's little hand. "I'll bite you to death if you do anything to him." Hibari threatened and was replied by a smirk.

* * *

After getting away from the dining room, Mukuro still won't let go of Tsuna's hand and the illusionist walked to an area unknown by Tsuna.

"Where are we going?" the brunette asked.

"You'll see." Mukuro smiled. Soon, they stopped in front of a giant mirror in Mukuro's room. Mukuro enchanted something and they were suddenly in a field with clear blue skies and a pretty flowing river with a gazebo in the middle of a lake.

"Woahh! So pretty!" Tsuna's eyes brightened as they walked to the gazebo.

"I've never shown my secret spot to anyone. I've been waiting to show you since a couple days ago." Mukuro said.

"Huh? But I'm not special!" the todler cutely fidled with his fingers.

"Nonsense, you are the most special person to me besides Chrome." the mist guardian laughed and ruffled the soft brown locks.

"Humm.. you're not so bad Mukuro-nii!" Tsuna smiled brightly, so bright that it made Mukuro Rokudo blush but he quickly regained his composure.

"Kufufufu I'm flattered." After Mukuro answered happily.

"Why?" the Decimo suddenly asked. Not catching the question, Mukuro didn't answer. "Why did you save Nagi-neechan?" Tsuna asked with a curious expression.

"Oya oya? You want to know?" Mukuro smiled after he saw Tsuna's enthusiastic nod. Then he sighed as he begin his story.

"It's because she can understand me and we are both alike." Mukuro's gentle smile began to disappear when he recalled his dark past.

"Well you do look the same." The brunette answered bluntly as he pointed Mukuro's pineapple hair.

"No, Tsunayoshi. She was abandoned by her famiglia, just like me." the mist guardian's heterochromia's eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"But somehow we are different, Nagi was abandoned in the hospital but I was experimented by my own family and the result is this." Mukuro continued but he abruptly stopped when he heard sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" the illusionist lifted up Tsuna's chin, the boy's honey brown eyes were red and watery. "C-cuz *hic* no one de-deserves a family *hic* like that.." the brunette continued to sob for his friend.

'_This is the first time that someone cried for me..'_ Mukuro was amazed by Tsuna's kindness and innocence and he smiled truly and warmly "You're making me sad too if you cry, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"T-Then I'll smile!" Tsuna immediately straightened his pose and plastered a huge smile on his cute baby face.

"Good boy.. I'll show you something in return" Mukuro stood up and led Tsuna to the huge field and he began to work on his illusions.

"Uwah! I'm flying!" the five year old's feet was off the ground and continued to rise.

"Kufufufu.. that's my power." The pineapple head crossed his arms and smirked. Soon, Tsuna was already floating freely in the evening sky. The toddler was laughing happily "It's so cool!"

"Fly with me too Mukuro-nii!" Tsuna invited.

"Kufufu.. I shall join you then.." Mukuro chuckled and began to floated.

* * *

Tsuna was ecstatic, today he visited the prettiest place that he ever seen AND fly. No matter how stiff a five year old is, they would be joyous when they actually could fly. It was already night time and Mukuro and Tsuna was walking back to the mansion

"You know, today was the funnest and the BEST day I had this week!" the sky guardian still had a happy smile on his face.

"That makes me very happy Tsunayoshi." The illusionist replied. The pair arrived in front of the mirror and before Tsuna stepped in he said something that made Mukuro's heart melt.

"And by the way Mukuro-nii."

"Yes?"

"I'll let you join my family."

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I'm currently walking running towards the pineapple's room. It's already 9 pm and they haven't come back. That pineapple freak must have done something to my precious Tsunayoshi.

"What's taking the damn pinapple and the little animal so long.." I grumbled.

"Oya oya? Why is jealous little Kyoya here?" that slick voice always makes me so sick. I turned around and saw the Little animal holding hands with the bastard which makes me angry of course, Tsunayoshi is mine.

"For making the little animal's day miserable, I'll bite you to death pinapple herbivore." I took my tonfas out, ready to bite the pineapple to death but the little animal stood u in front of me, pouting.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Mukuro-nii! I had so much fun today!" Damn why does he have to look so adorable with his red face? But I'm suspicious, doesn't Tsunayoshi hate the pineapple for being a pervert? Why is he defending him? He had so much 'fun'? Is this boy another pathetic illusion?

"What? You're not the Little Animal.. you're probably just a pesky illusion from the pinapple herbivore 'to make me jealous'" Without much thinking I voiced out my doubts but I quickly regretted it. The little animal's face was hurt and his eyes tears up as he ran away.

Before I can go after him, the pineapple blocked me with his irritating spear. His face was angry, I never saw him this angry before..

"How dare you?! I would never make an illusion of Tsunayoshi!" his voice was high, that means he wasn't lying. I need to get past the pineapple an get to Tsuna but fighting won't resolve this so I laid my pride down just this once.

"You're right and I need to go after Tsunayoshi." The answer left Mukuro speechless and I took this as a chance to get away to look for Tsuna.

Not long, I heard a sob below the table so I looked down and there he is, still crying.

"Tsunayoshi?" I called out. He was shocked and he backed away which left a pang on my chest, I never experienced these kind of pain before..

"G-go away!" Tsuna squinted his eyes when I flipped over the table.

"I will never leave you." I patted his head.

"I'm just a pe-pesky ill-" Before he finished his sentence I quickly hugged him so he won't cry anymore "You are not. And I am sorry."

"R-really? I love you Kyoya-nii! I'm sorry!" What? Am I dreaming? Did he meant it? Not wanting to dissapoint my precious little animal I replied as well.

"I love you as well Tsunayoshi." With that I picked him up and left towards my bedroom.

The former arcobalenos and the Varias were gathered in the meeting room and it was already midnight. They were all tired and wanted to sleep but Reborn just had to call them.

"Why did you call us, again?! It's midnight and I want to sleep!" Skull whined.

"Shut up, Lackey." What Reborn said left Skull cower.

"Why did you call us Reborn?" Fon asked.

"You'll pay for this Reborn." Mammon said.

"Our plan to make Hibari jealous is in jeopardy." Reborn said seriously. Apparently, Reborn was taking a stroll and saw the scene that folded before his eyes (when Tsuna said that he loves Hibari and Hibari replied back).

"What do you mean the bite freak would get jealous?" Squalo asked.

"You didn't know that Hibari got a huge ass crush on the Vongola Decimo?" Lal said bluntly which leaves the Varia to protest especially the leader

" ?#?!*#$!" Xanxus swore, his former scar was starting to showing up. Reborn took this as an opportunity to tease another victim.

"And as far as I know from Dame-Tsuna's red face today and when he said that he likes Hibari too, he was crushing on Hibari too." The hitman said.

"!$*&amp;^%#$!?# " the Varia leader swore again but in Italian, he's so angry that his flames of wrath didn't release. The Varia tried to calm their boss down and the former arcobalenos were amused by Xanxus's reaction.

"Don't worry.. I have a plan B." Reborn tipped his fedora.

"And what is that?" Verde asked.

"Both Fon AND Xanxus should spend a day with Tsuna." The former sun arcobaleno said with a smirk. Xanxus was instantly back to normal again when he heard the plan.

"That was a wise idea." Fon smiled brightly.

"Ushishishi.. I want to get closer to the browny too but for boss it's fine." Bel complained.

"Aww why can't I have some time with Tsunayoshi-kun?" Lussuria whined with a high pitch voice.

"VOOIII! Shut up!" Squalo shouted angrily _'I wanna be with the browny too you freaks!' _

"Kora! That's so unfair Fon!" Collonelo protested and the rest either complained or bickered with each other which leaves Yuni and Reborn.

"Uncle Reborn can I spend some time with little Tsuna too?" Yuni asked sweetly. Reborn almost sweat dropped, seeing how much people wants to get with Tsuna.

"Maybe Yuni, maybe."

* * *

Wow.. A LOT of OOC-ness..

Author's note (PLS READ)

To my readers.. I'M BACK! I FOUND A WAY TO LOG IN AGAIN KYAA! Please just ignore that long and embarrassing review (that was me yes) I'm SO HAPPY to see all of you still reading this although this chapter was delayed for so long. Sorry that it took so long but well.. please wait for the new chap :')

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. Day 8

Day 8 : The Attempted Kidnapping

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

The birds was chirping, the sun was shining brightly, The morning seemed perfect for Hibari Kyoya. The prefect just woke up a while ago and was sipping green tea, next to him was Sawada Tsunayoshi still sleeping peacefully, that is until-

"VOOOOOIIII!"

The all to familiar voice rang clearly in the morning, disrupting Tsuna's sleep as the toddler jumped in surprise. Hibari silently cursed Squalo for his loud voice and pat Tsuna's head.

"Huh? Ah, good morning Kyoya-nii!" the brunette flashed his cute smile.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." Hibari greeted back, he took a sip of his green tea while he reads a book.

"Kyoya-nii.. what do I do today?" Tsuna asked questioningly_. 'Now to think about it, the little animal already spend his das with all of those guardian herbivores, maybe it's going to be my turn today.'_ Hibari wondered. "It's up to the carnivore." He said after finishing his thoughts.

"Hmm.. I wanna spend the day just with you!" the Decimo hugged Hibari's arm cutely, making the prefect's cheeks warm up a little. But before Hibari could say anything, he was interrupted by a knock from the door. Hibari tched as the door opened, revealing Chrome Dokuro's nervous face.

"Umm.. Reborn-san requested yours and Tsuna-kun's presence at the dining hall.." Chrome's voice was small but audible, she was scared to take a step into Hibari's lair. But suddenly, something pulled her hand, dragging her into the bedroom.

"Chrome-nee! I missed you!" Tsuna hugged and pulled Chrome's hand.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun I can't come in here.." Chrome panicked, she was scared that Hibari would bite her to death for stepping her foot into his room. Tsuna not knowing Hibari's cold personality, misunderstood the situation. "But Kyoya-nii's room is so big! You can fit in here!" the brunette said innocently.

"Uhh.." the illusionist sweatdropped.

Not liking the girl's presence he called out for Tsuna with cold eyes. "Tsunayoshi, the carnivore calls for us. Let's just get ready for now, you can play with the herbi-" the Vongola cloud guardian stopped when Tsuna looked at him uncomfortably, ot seems Tsuna hates it when Hibari calls his friends 'herbivores'.

"The woman later" Hibari continued with a different vocabulary. Just then, Tsuna loosened his grip from Chrome's hand. She gently pulled away and bowed to Hibari.

"S-sorry for disturbing you! Bye Tsuna-kun.." Chrome gave a little goobye wave to Tsuna and then sehe ran away. Tsuna only can mutter a goodbye, then he looked at Hibari sadly.

"Kyoya-nii, why're you so mean to other people? Is it because their grown ups? Do you hate grown ups? A-are you gonna be mean to me when I grow up to?" the toddler asked frantically, as his big eyes started to water at the last line.

"I would never mistreat you Tsunayoshi." The raven knelt down in front of Tsuna. "Mistreat?" Tsuna tilted his head, he seemed unfamiliar with the new word. Hibari was just glad Tsuna stopped tearing up.

"Let's just go take a shower shall we?" Hibari pulled Tsuna up.

* * *

Loud and various voices were heard from the huge door of the dining hall. Inside, the Vongolas, Varias and the former arcobaleno are having their usual food fight meal. Various food, bombs and swords were flying, it was a sight to behold.

"Uncle Reborn, how could you stand this every morning?" Yuni said while dodging a flying pancake.

"This is a normal event Yuni, you'll get used to it." Reborn said calmly.

"Kora! Take this SUPER EGG SHOT!" Collonelo threw a bunch of fried eggs and hit Ryohei.

"EXTREME BACON CANNON!" Ryohei counterattacked with a LOT of bacons.

"This is ridiculous.." Verde said while rubbing his temples. "You lot should use your brains more! Come my robot.. splatter those idiots with your toasts!" the mad scientist commanded loudly. The sane ones only sweatdropped at the scene.

"VOOI! Damn Boss! I'm on your side!" Squalo shouted when Xanxus threw a burning coffee on him.

"Shut up trash." The Varia boss replied coldly.

"I'm just glad the table wasn't broken." Reborn said while leaning on the table, and the table slits into two."Yet." The former sun arcobaleno sighed as he stood up and fired his gun into the air. Everyone froze at the sound of the shot.

"Now shut the fuck up and fucking eat like humans." Reborn said. What he didn't know that Hibari and Tsuna was already there when Reborn shoots.

"Uncle! Uncle! What's fuck?" Tsuna said too leisurely. Chaos erupted, everyone screamed in agony. Sawada Tsunayoshi HAS NEVER EVER cursed and he just did. Hibari immediately jaw dropped when he heard the foul language coming from Tsuna's angelic mouth.

"NOOOO! JUUDAIME'S PURE TONGUE!" Gokudera shouted.

"You shouldn't say bad words Tsuna." Yamamoto scolded. "Is it bad?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

When everything cooled down, Hibari sat down next to Tsuna. The prefect twitched when he felt a certain pineapple's glare, it seems Mukuro hadn't forgiven what Hibari did to Tsuna last evening. Everyone's gaze was fixed on Reborn when the hitman banged his hands on the new dining table.

"Now as you see, a week have passed since Dame Tsuna's transformation. Today, I'm going allow Dame Tsuna to go out of the mansion WITH Fon. Dame-Tsuna will be safe with a 'responsible' and a strong person." Reborn said. Noone dared to complain because they know they are less responsible than Fon.

Hibari twitched, he knew to well that this was a plan from Reborn to make him jealous 'again' and it was working soo well.

"I'm gonna go with Fon-nii! Yay! Yay!" Tsuna cheered, it seems Tsuna already understood that Fon and Hibari were not a same person.

"Let's go, Tsuna-kun." Fon smiled and took Tsuna's hand, the martial artist was secretly laughing when he saw Hibari's sharp eyes.

"Bye Kyoya-nii! I'll be going now!" the brunette waved.

After a while, the pair left and walked out off the mansion's gate, they already decided were to go. The amusement park.

* * *

Not far in the trees..

"Subject is on the move, I repeat subject is on the move, subject is accompanied with the former storm arcobaleno, over." A shady man said to his walkie talkie.

"It seems it's true, subject has turned into a child. This will make project _Decimo_ complete easier." The man laughed smugly.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I paced impatiently in my quarters, I looked at the clock. It has been 5 minutes since the little animal left with that herbivore.. it seemed like hours to me.

'Tch, why am I, a carnivore acting like a herbivore..' I thought. I was a cold blooded, emotionless and a perfect carnivore before the little animal came. My chest started to hurt when I thought about Tsunayoshi and the herbivore 'together'.

''This feeling is so irritating.. Tch, like I'm going to leave them alone anyways.'' I said, finally deciding to follow the little animal.

I went out off the window and jumped, a 4 stories fall won't hurt a carnivore like me. Then I ran to the streets, hoping to find the little animal.

After looking around, I found them, walking together, it seems that they're heading towards that herbivorous colorful place which they call an amusement park. I should keep my distance, I won't disgrace myself if I was found out 'spying'.

**Fon's POV**

We were entering the amusement park and I sensed a familiar presence, so I stopped. Tsuna was looking at me confused why I stopped midway.

"Fon-nii? Something wrong?" Tsuna asked me. I shook my head and smiled "It's nothing, so Tsuna-kun.. what do you want to do first?" I asked him back. His eyes sparkled in excitement, I chuckled at his cute behavior.

"I wanna go to the Merry Go Around!" he pointed to the said attraction.

I smiled again and took his hand, leading him to the merry go around. After getting there I put him on one of the horses, Tsunayoshi laughed happily as the horses started to move.

Then I smirked, how could I not sense such a huge kiiling intent coming from behind me. _'It seems the Hibari Kyoya would lower himself to stalk someone.'_ I laughed in my mind. Reborn was right it's very amusing to see Hibari like this. I shouldn't show that I'm aware of his presence..

"Fon-nii! You should try riding! It's fun!" Tsuna shouted from the attraction. I smiled and smirked at the same time when Hibari's killing intent became more intense.

'_This is so amusing..'_ I thought again.

Just then, I felt another presence. I scanned around and saw a shady looking man around the merry go around.

'_They're looking at Tsuna-kun.. I can't get rid of them since Tsunayoshi hates violence, and I can't leave Tsuna alone, he's still a child.'_ I voiced in my head. Then something clicked, I cornered my eyes. Ah, it seems Hibari Kyoya noticed that shady looking man too and he was sheathing his tonfas out.

"What a violent man, at least he fights off Tsuna's vision." I muttered as I looked at Hibari, dragging the man out of the crowd. _'Somehow it's good to have someone spying on you huh.'_ I thought.

**Hibari's POV**

I dragged the shady herbivore that I noticed earlier to somewhere quite. I can notice that he's targeting Tsunayoshi, but he can't be alone. Herbivore groups around.

"Herbivorous moron. Why are you targeting the Vongola Decimo?" I said with a cold voice. Typically, he looks scared.

"Huh?! I don't know what you're talking about!" he obviously lied. I despise herbivores, especially lying herbivores. So I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"Stop your herbivorous lying, it's useless. Now talk before I bite you to death." I threatened.

"What the hell man?!" His shades fell off, revealing his scared eyes. It seems that we won't talk without violence, so I gripped my tonfas and swung them on his face. He growled in pain but he still won't open his mouth.

I glared at the herbivore and hit him repeatedly until his face looks bloody enough. Then I threatened him again this time with a tonfa on his neck.

"Who do you work for, herbivore." I said again.

"M-monster!" he started to punch back. 'How annoying.' "Listen, I will bite you to death if you don't tell me right now." I stepped on his back, an arm stayed on my grip. He knew if he wasn't going to speak, he was going to lose an arm.

"Okay fine! I'm from the Lazio's famiglia!" he finally said. Lazio? The name seems familiar. Oh, it's that weak family that tried to kidnap Tsunayoshi a year ago (note: chapter 2)

"So they're coming for revenge huh." I smirked, they won't reconsider a revenge this time.

"I told you s-so let me g-" I tonfa'd his face to shut him up and I left.

"I won't let any of you touch my little animal."

**Normal POV**

Tsuna and Fon just finished eating lunch and they were walking on the streets. Tsuna ran happily towards the ferris wheel when he saw the huge attraction.

"Fon-nii! You're so slow! I wanna go to the ferris wheel!" the brunette called out. Fon chuckled as he ran to Tsuna's side.

"Okay okay, let me carry you then." The martial artist was tall, taller that Hibari, Fon charged up front. "Weeee!" Tsuna said happily. Not far from there, Hibari Kyoya was clutching his tonfas in jealousy.

The pair arrived in front of the ferris wheel, they went in and they started going up. "Yay! We're gonna go up to the sky!" Tsuna's eyes brightened as he looked from the window. Fon can only smile at the cute toddler.

"Wow! It's so high.. and the sky's so blue!" the Decimo pointed at the front window.

_BANG THUD_

"What's that weird noise?" Tsuna looked at the back window, the source of the sound. Swiftly, Fon covered up the window with all his might. "Nothing!" the chinese man said rather quick.

"Huh? Why are you covering the window?" Tsuna looked left and Fon shifted to the left, Tsuna looked right and Fon shifted right. The toddler was confused by Fon's behavior. Actually, behind Fon was Hibari Kyoya, beating the life out of the Lazio's guys and of course with the prefect's beating, hitting sounds will be heard.

"There are construction going on! The workers will get shy if they see someone!" the former storm arcobaleno lied. Fortunately, Tsuna seems to buy it.

'_Just do it peacefully Hibari, don't let Tsunayoshi spot you.' _Fon pleaded in his mind, still covering the back window.

After what seemed long to Fon, the ride ended without Tsuna noticing Hibari and the Lazio's presence. Fon sighed and looked at Tsuna with a smile.

"Where do you want to go next?" he said.

"Let's go to the Bump cars!" Tsuna said excitedly.

* * *

Five minutes passed and they were already in one of the cars. Tsuna and Fon were in the same car and they were avoiding bumps from other cars. Suddenly, someone bumped the pair's car and that someone was on of the Lazio's!

"Kyaa! That person bumped us!" Tsuna pointed at the Lazio's car that was on the back of his car. Fon got annoyed and had a dark look on his face "Then let's bump them back shall we?" he said but was surprised when he saw another car bumped the Lazio's car, harshly. What surprised him that it was Hibari, riding a bump car.

"That guy looks just like Kyoya-nii!" unfortunately, Tsuna noticed and kept looking at Hbari's direction. _'Oh no, Vongola institution is so not helpful right now.'_ Fon face palmed.

"Look!" the martial artist pointed at a random direction which caught Tsuna's attention. "There was nothing there Fon-nii!" Tsuna whined.

'_Ah.. that was a close call..' _Fon sighed in relieve.

Meanwhille, when Hibari bumped the Lazio, the bump was so powerful it broke the Lazio's car. The Lazio guy was scared to death when he saw Hibari's eyes glint with pure evil.

"I'll bump you to death, for bumping my precious Tsunayoshi.."

* * *

It was almost dark, the pair already tried almost all of the attractions. Tsuna was happy and was eating an ice cream, Fon was tired, Hibari was frustrated and exhausted, and the Lazio's are still not giving up. Tsuna and Fon were walking to the end of the park but suddenly a stand caught Tsuna's attention.

"Look Fon-nii! That doll is so cute!" the toddler looked at a big baby lion doll that was hanging on the stand. Fon smirked when he saw that they need to split 20 bricks to win the doll.

'_It's good to have skills in martial arts'_ Fon thought. "I'll get it for you Tsuna-kun, just sit there and wait okay?" he ordered Tsuna. "Kay.." with that Tsuna walked to a bench and sat down. Oddly, not far behind him was Hibari, still beating the Lazio's that are trying to kidnap Tsuna.

"You herbivores just won't give up." He said as he lands another hit. _'It's you that won't give up!' _one of the Lazio men sweatdropped. Then Hibari's eyes widened when he saw one of the Lazio's already standing next to Tsuna, ready to grab the brunette and Tsuna was still eating ice cream peacefully.

'_Damn! A herbivore slipped!' _Hibari cursed in his head.

Right in time, Fon kicked the guy and stood on top of him, carrying the big lion doll. Tsuna that just noticed looked at the guy.

"What's wrong with that guy Fon-nii?" Tsuna asked.

"He just needs a massage." Fon smiled.

'_You call that massaging?!'_ the guy thought painfuly, his felt like his back was going to break at anytime now. "By the way I got you the doll." The former storm arcobaleno handed the doll to Tsuna.

"Uwaah! Thanks so so much!" the brunette cheered.

"Let's go home." Fon said. With that, the pair started to leave the park, Hibari right behind them.

* * *

After a moment, the three two arrived at the mansion and it was already dark. "Did you have fun Tsuna-kun?" the chinese man asked with a kind tone. "Un!" Tsuna said happily.

"Did you have fun Hibari?" Fon asked with a rather sarcastic tone to Hibari that just got out of his hiding. "Kyoya-nii! You look soo tired and sleepy!" Tsuna immediately ran and hugged Hibari. Hibari just sighed and picked Tsuna up, he walked towards Fon's direction.

"Just don't forget to tell the carnivore what happened and I'll bite you to death tomorrow." Hibari said tiredly, he was too sleepy to fight now.

Fon smiled and stood there _'Today was incredibly amusing to see your jealous self Hibari Kyoya.'_ He thought. Then he proceeded to tell Reborn about the Lazio's failed revenge.

**Tomorrow in Lazio's mansion**

Screams were heard outside the Lazio boss office, he knew that all of his men that were guarding the door were getting beat up right now. The door went right down and revealed 2 men. A hitman and a chinese man, they looked very irritated right now. The boss of Lazio can only drown in fear when he saw Reborn and Fon's dark face.

The two walked in calmly but they were emitting an intense killing intent. Fon was annoyed that he had to keep Tsuna from seeing the troublesome Lazio's men and Reborn was angry that the Lazios tried to kidnap Tsuna _twice._

"It seems the torturing session we had before wasn't enough.." Reborn's eyes glinted.

"Shall we teach them a lesson?" Fon smiled creepily as cracked his knuckles.

"We shall." The hitman pulled out an ever smaller but sharper cutter than before.

* * *

Bonus!

"Kyoya-nii.." Tsuna whispered, he and Hibari was in the bed.

"Yes little animal?" Hibari answered tiredly as he turned to Tsuna's side, he wanted to sleep after protecting Tsuna all day from the Lazios.

"Mama said that married people will stay together forever and ever!" Tsuna explained and waved his hands.

"And?" the prefect said.

"I wanna stay together with you forever! So I wanna marry you!" Tsuna just had to sparkle his eyes cutely. If it wasn't dark right now, Hibari's face would be red as a tomato.

"J-just sleep little animal.." Hibari replied, flustered at the sudden proposal.

"Kyoya-nii.. I heard a _thump thump_ sound coming from somewhere!" Tsuna whispered rather loudly.

'_This is going to be a long night..'_

* * *

Forgive me for taking so long, dear readers *bows deeply* I had troubles getting the right ideas for this story. BUT THAT SHALL BE NO EXCUSE! I'll try my best not to keep you all waiting so long.

btw someone reviewed this : why does Tsuna knows about love at the age of five? It's because that Tsuna has Vongola Institution and he still has a tiny bit of his feelings before he transformed (so we know who he was crushing on before he transformed) *wink wink*

btw i fixed all typos i can found :)

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Day 9

Day 9 : The Awkward Cake Feeding

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness and cursing!

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Where the heck is that brownie?! Did he fucking runaway from me?! " Xanxus yelled angrily. The Varia boss couldn't stand every second that he had to wait, it was finally his turn to be with Tsuna today.

"Considering your stupidly scary face.." Gokudera scoffed. The scars on Xanxus's face started to reappear again when he heard the bomber's insult.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SCUM?!" the Varia boss immediately took out his guns. Of course, Gokudera took out his dynamites in response."You wanna fight?!"

"Kora! You guys are fighting like kids!" Collonelo shouted at the two.

"Like you aren't one" Lal suddenly commented, resulting a few laughs from the others. The former rain arcobaleno blushed in embarrassement, he stood up and pointed his riffle at Lal.

"You wanna fight, kora?!" Lal can only facepalm.

**_BANG_**

The loud sound of Reborn's gun filled the dining room and everyone went silent.

"About time." Verde said calmly, it's like he knew Reborn shooting his gun in the morning is like a daily ritual.

"Oi Collonelo, sit down. Gokudera, control that temper. Xanxus, you should act like a proper boss and Dame-Tsuna isn't even late, Be patient. **Or else.**" Reborn gave an eerie aura in the last sentence.

"H-hai Reborn-san!" Gokudera immediately puts away his dynamites and sits down straightly. Xanxus grumbled something but sits down unlike Collonelo.

"Geez, what are you? The mother of this house?" the sniper smirked, the nickname earned stifled laughs and Mukuro choking his bread.

_**CLICK**_

"What did you just say? Hm? Care to repeat that, Collonelo?" the former sun arcobaleno said with a certain voice of doom, he pointed his gun at Collonelo's unsuspecting head. Silently, the sniper can only cry for his near ending life.

"Uncle Reborn, he's probably just kidding." Yuni said with a sweet voice, After a while, Reborn sighed and puts his gun down. Collonelo was kneeling and spouting all kinds of praises on Yuni's feet.

"That was some EXTREME tension master!" Ryohei spoke with a bit too much enthusiasm to the still kneeling Collonelo.

"Ohayo everyone!" a childish voice suddenly called out. Tsuna and Hibari apparently arrived just after Reborn shot his gun.

"Good morning Juudaime! HE didn't do anything to you right?!" Gokudera does his usual 90 degrees bow. Then, the bomber gave Hibari the eye. Mukuro suddenly appeared next to Hibari also gave him the eye.

"Kufufu.. what you did two days ago was almost unforgivable." The illusionist said darkly, Hibari was unfazed but irritated that Mukuro reminded him about yesterday's embarrassing bath time.

"Shut up herbivores or I'll bite you to death." The prefect gave them an equally scary look.

"Please don't fight! It was my fault not Kyoya-nii's!" Tsuna tried to break the fight. _'Why is Kyoya-nii always fighting about me with other people?' _the brunette thought, he noticed that Hibari would always get angry or fight someone if he himself was with the prefect.

"You're just too nice Juuda- me? Who dares to interrupt my conversation with Juudaime?!" Gokudera was angry, Mukuro and Hibari were angrier. Tsuna just disappeared, the brunette must have been taken by someone!

"Ah. Xanxus is just impatient Hibari, I'm sure he wants to spend time with Dame-Tsuna. Alone." Reborn hits the mark successfully again, with him emphasizing the alone part.

'_You'll pay, carnivore. Just you wait..' _Hibari said in eye language as he gripped his tonfas tighter.

'_I'd like to see you try' _Reborn challenged.

* * *

"W-where are you taking me? I wanna eat with Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna wailed in Xanxus arms, the toddler was more than surprised when Xanxus suddenly kidnapped him earlier.

"STOP ADDRESSING THE BASTARD WITH HIS FIRST NAME!" the Varia boss finally snapped, he was sick of hearing Tsuna calling Hibari with his first name. the brunette immediately went silent, terrified when Xanxus looked at him eye on eye.

"Today you are mine and mine only, you will eat and play with me and NOT think or speak of other people except me." Xanxus said with a sharp tone.

'_I wanna cry but he'll get even angrier if I did..' _Tsuna held his tears back. Xanxus sighed and continued to walk, this time allowing Tsuna to walk by himself.

"Why are you so silent? Speak." Xanxus said but Tsuna answered with a mumble. The Varia boss then knew it would be harder to get Tsuna talking than last time.

"Tch, fine. Let's get you fed first."

The pair arrived in the pantry, they Xanxus were trying to get Tsuna's breakfast, the scene was similar when Hibari and Tsuna went to the pantry last time (Read Chapter 2). But this time Tsuna was more scared than happy.

"Brownie, what do you want to eat?" Xanxus said to Tsuna.

"A-anything is f-fine.." Tsuna fiddled with his fingers cutely, the Varia leader can only blush. Soon, they were in Xanxus's guest room, Tsuna was sitting down and a plate of food sat in front of him.

"Eat." Xanxus ordered lightly. Not wanting to make Xanxus upset again, Tsuna ate quickly and quitely.

"I'm done." The brunette said when he swallowed the last of the food. Xanxus nodded, then suddenly he pulled out a box and a fork. The Varia leader shoved it to Tsuna, the toddler opened the box and his honey brown eyes shine.

Inside was a delicious looking strawberry shortcake. In all of Tsuna's experience with cakes, this was the most delicious looking and it smells really tasty. The young Decimo looked at Xanxus with a bit of a puzzled look.

"I heard you like cakes."

_FLASHBACK _

In the day before Varia visited the Vongola Mansion

It was noon and the Varia Mansion was relatively quite. Bel and Fran were fighting like kids, Lussuria was applying make up in his room, Levi was out somewhere, Squalo, Mammon and Xanxus were having a meeting.

"So our next target is- VOOOI! Are you even listening to me?!" Squalo smacked the papers on the desk and crossed his arms. His boss was again, daydreaming (in Xanxus's version of course)

"Shut up scum." The Varia leader said sourly, having snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"Fine, fine have your fucking alone time, I'll come back later.." the swordsman scowled, then he stood up and left the room.

"Thinking about _him_ again?" Mammon said to Xanxus. Xanxus grumbled, The former mist arcobaleno was actually the first one to find out that Xanxus likes the young tenth Vongola boss.

"I don't understand, why the is he so afraid of me?" The Varia leader also stood up and kicked the desk. Hard. (Desk : HEY! YOU SPLIT ME INTO TWO AGAIN!)

'_Ugh, another waste of money, I'll get that fixed later.'_ Mammon mentally face palmed. "You should try smiling more Boss." The illusionist suggested.

"You know I don't do that shit." Xanxus said while giving Mammon the face.

"Fine, I knew you'll say that so I found out something about him." What Mammon said made the Varia leader's face perk up a little bit.

"I'm listening Mammon, talk." Xanxus sat down, curious about anything that involves the Vongola Decimo.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi adores cake especially strawberry shortcakes." Mammon started but Xanxus didn't get what cakes has to do with him and Tsuna."And?"

"You really need to work out your love-life Boss.." the former mist arcobaleno sighed."Just get to the point!" Xanxus yelled impatiently, also a bit offended by Mammon's previous comment.

"Feed him." The illusionist said with a too serious tone.

"What?"

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

'_This better work out, Mammon. I'm swallowing my pride here, If this doesn't work.. I'll skin you alive.'_ The Varia boss thought while holding up the fork with a bit of the cake on it. While somewhere, Mammon just sneezed.

"Now open up." Xanxus leaned by Tsuna, holding up the fork in front of the toddler cute face.

"I-It's ok.. I can eat by myself." A part of Tsuna didn't want Xanxus to trouble himself and a part of him didn't want Xanxus to feed him like Kyoya-nii.

"Oi, i said open up or I'll make you open up." Xanxus was starting to get impatient, he was upset that Tsuna was getting scared, again.

"B-But!"

"I SAID OPEN UP, DAMMIT!" The Varia leader threw the fork and flipped the desk angrily, Tsuna's tears finally flowed and the door broke, revealing a really REALLY angry Hibari Kyoya.

BANG

"Get your filthy hands off **my** Tsunayoshi or I'll seriously bite you to death."

_FLASHBACK (again)_

'_Why does that nosey carnivore even allow those other herbivores interact with Tsunayoshi._.' the prefect was fuming with anger, he had to keep his anger to himself because Tsuna didn't like violence.

Hibari is currently walking on the hallway towards his room but he abruptly stopped when he heard a familiar gruff voice opposite of the door Hibari just passed. "Now open up" the prefect immediately recognized that it was Xanxus's voice, then he hear Tsuna's barely audible voice.

'_Open what? That monkey better be behaving to Tsunayoshi..' _Hibari thought.

"Oi, I said open up, or I'll make you open up." '_That perverted monkey.. the current Tsunayoshi is just 5 and he wanted to do it? Why isn't Tsunayoshi answering?'_ the prefect started to take out his tonfas.

"B-But!"

"I SAID OPEN UP, DAMMIT!" _'That's it, something is definitely going on. Tsunayoshi was supposed to be mine and I won't let myself be robbed of it.'_ Hibari then broke the door after thinking that.

"Get your filthy hands off my Tsunayoshi or I'll seriously bite you to death." The raven said furiously.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Hibari Kyoya saw red when he saw Tsuna crying and Xanxus leaning in way too close to the brunette. He immediately lunged into Xanxus, while Xanxus stepped away so Tsuna won't get hurt in the upcoming slaughter fight.

"What the hell?!" the Varia boss yelled angrily at the prefect who attacked him with no reason. _'That bastard! I wasn't even touching Brownie!'_ he said in his mind, too focused with blocking Hibari's rampaged attacks.

"What disgusting things are you trying to do to him. He's just 5 you perverted monkey!" Hibari kicked Xanxus into a wall. Finally, Xanxus blushed when he gets it _'I guess it made sense when I say open up.'_

"What disgusting things?! I-I'm not a pervert, you bastard! I WAS JUST FEEDING HIM **CAKE**!" the Varia leader explained angrily, he didn't want to be labelled as a pedophile especially to Tsuna! Vongola Nono was going to freeze him up for good for goodness sakes!

Hibari Kyoya stopped attacking and stood while looking around the room, a fork and a splattered cake on the floor, now he realized that he himself misunderstood the situation.

"Oh." Is the only word that the prefect can blurt out. "Maybe you're the one with a perverted mind." Xanxus smirked smugly.

"I'll bite you to death." The raven bring himself into a fighting stance, irritated that some herbivore just called him a pervert (Me: you are #smack) "Bring it on, bastard trash." Xanxus replied with his gun pointing at Hibari.

"STOP IT!" the low but still childish voice was loud. Xanxus and Hibari were surprised when they saw Tsuna's angry and teary golden eyes.

"W-why is everyone always fighting about m-me? *sniff*" Tsuna started to sob, his previous golden eyes turning back into honey brown color. The toddler was always curious, is he the one that causes the fights?

"Tsunayoshi.." the raven started to walk closer to the brunette but was stopped."N-no Hibari-nii.. you should leave, he's not evil so you can't fight with h-him." Tsuna sobbed.

Hibari was beyond shocked, _'Did Tsunayoshi just demote me?'_ he thought with all kinds of emotions swirling, anger, fear, sadness, worry.. Hibari just nodded lightly and painfully turn away and left the room, without even giving Xanxus some kind of glare.

Tsuna is now feeling very guity and the tears won't stop. Xanxus wanted to comfort the brunette so badly but with his social skills.. the varia leader was afraid he could break Tsuna if he did something.

'_Shit, I don't know how to deal with people weeping."_ Xanxus slightly panicked when he saw Tsuna crying louder.

"Don't cry brownie, I-I'll get you another cake" the Varia leader tried but failed and was only responded with a louder sob that Xanxus's chest hurt. Then, suddenly he remembered being forced to watch one of Lussuria love drama.

Having no experience in comforting people, Xanxus found himself imitating what the guy in the drama did when the girl cried. He wraps his arms around Tsuna and rested his chin above Tsuna's fluffy brown hair. Then he said something that would make the Vongola Nono fall in a coma.

"Come on, it hurts here when you're sad, so please stop crying, Tsunayoshi." Xanxus said what is in his heart. The loud crying immediately stopped and it was replaced with a soft sob, it seems the drama method worked.

'_I can't believe I'm saying mushy stuff from those shitty dramas, I hope brownie doesn't remember this when he gets back to normal' _Xanxus said in his mind. Soon, after a few minutes, the Varia leader heard a light snore.

When Xanxus loosen up his hug in Tsuna, apparently the young boss was already fast asleep. "What the? Well can't be helped." Xanxus smiled and picked Tsuna up and puts him on his bed.

* * *

Tsunayoshi woke up groggily, in an instant he saw Xanxus looking at him.

"Finally awake huh?" the man said.

"…your name, nii-san. I don't know what to call you." Tsuna remembered Reborn calling Xanxus his name but forgot because it's too hard.

"Xanxus.. just call me what you want." Xanxus smiled a bit when he saw Tsuna tilt his head because of the difficulty of his own name.

"Hehee, see? You look nice with a smile!" Tsuna giggled when he saw Xanxus smile. The Varia leader instantly lighten up when he saw Tsuna smiling for the first time since in the morning.

"I guess so?" then from that day Xanxus allowed himself to smile only for Tsunayoshi, not anyone else.

"Sanssus? Right?" Tsuna's immature tongue can't spell Xanxus's name properly. The Varia boss can only laugh at the toddler's attempt "No, it's Xanxus with double X." he corrected.

"Xaan.." Tsuna tried again with much difficulty."Hmm.. don't know how to spell X?" Tsuna can only shake his head to Xanxus's question. Then the man smirked and sat on his bed, just beside Tsuna.

"I'll teach you then."

* * *

6 pm and Xanxus hadn't come back yet, Hibari was currently sitting in the dining room, although delicious food was served in front of him, Hibari didn't even touch the food.

"Something occupying you Hibari?" Reborn said smugly. Oh, Hibari wanted to say that Xanxus was late, he was alone with Tsuna and Tsuna just demoted him from 'Kyoya-nii' to 'Hibari-nii'.

"Yeah you usually look EXTREMELY scary but now you're EXTRA-EXTREMELY scary!" Ryohei said while munching a chicken.

"You, turf-top! What the hell is extra-extremely!" Gokudera commented but was replied back by Ryohei rather sarcastically. "I thought you're EXTREMELY smart Octopus head, but I guess you're not."

"I really don't know how they can break into a fight so quickly.." Fon said.

"I'm more curious in how Uncle Reborn can handle this." Yuni replied.

"Shishishi.. I would've kill those annoying peasants if I could." Bel laughed with a princely ego.

"SAY WHAT?!" Gokudera and Ryohei said together. Then another fight started this time with 3 people participating in it.

"You're not going to shoot your gun and stop this?" Verde suggested to Reborn who was as usual still sipping his espresso with a newspaper in his hand.

"Why should i? Such a waste of ammunition, they'll fight again in approximately 5 minutes." Reborn said as it was a real fact.

"Ya know ya can use your scary torture thing, Kora!" Collonelo said.

"Dame-Tsuna wouldn't like that." Reborn remembered when he himself faced an angry Tsuna when he tried to do his signature torture when Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo burnt a quarter of the mansion.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened when he snapped at the three. "If you don't like us then just leave! Why are you here anyway? I thought you're an antisocial biting bastard!" Gokudera barked back.

"Maa maa, that's not nice.." Yamamoto said to Gokudera, the bomber crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Just like he said, I thought Kyoya hated crowds? He's definitely not the type to sit and have dinner with the others." Fon said to Reborn, the martial artist is a smart man, he immediately knew Hibari's antisocial character when he first saw the prefect.

"It's simple, Dame-Tsuna used his puppy eye technique on him and made Hibari promise to attend breakfast AND dinner every single day." Reborn explained casually. Then everyone just "ah-ed" in unison.

"Damn, what a guy that Tsuna." Lal commented. Then, the door opened, a pair walked in, Hibari tensed up when he saw Tsuna nearing him, but was blocked by a certain bomber.

"Juudaime! Welcome back!" as usual Gokudera was always first place to greet Tsuna.

"How was your day with Xanxus?" Reborn said, a part of him worried about the boy alone with an ill tempered man.

"It's ok! I learned how to say X with Xanxus-nii!" Tsuna said Xanxus's name smoothly, the Varia boss was proud he could teach Tsuna something.

'_I'll bite you to death next time.' _Hibari said in eye language once again, this time to Xanxus. Xanxus who seem to understand replied in eye language as well _'Like hell you will'_

Hibari was about to send another threat but felt something tugging his shirt. He knew it was Tsuna and the prefect swooped the brunette up and proceeded to his room.

"I'm sorry.." Tsuna suddenly said in the way. "For what, Tsunayoshi?" the prefect sighed.

"For not calling you Kyoya-nii.." that made Hibari feel relief, he thought Tsuna had seriously hated him before.

"It's fine, as long as you don't hate me." Hibari smiled.

"I would never hate you! I love you!" and the raven once again blushed, still not being used with Tsuna's I love you, the toddler can only be confused at Hibari's face being red when he said I love you to the prefect.

"Oi, Mammon." Xanxus called the illusionist when they walk by the corridor. "Yes, Boss?" Mammon answered, a bit confused why Xanxus would call him.

"That cake thing somehow worked." The statement left Mammon shocked, he never thought Xanxus would do it. "T-that's good Boss!" Mammon said. _'He must really liked Tsunayoshi..a lot'_

"Take it." The Varia boss suddenly handed Mammon a paycheck. "Oh! You're too generous, Boss!" the illusionist eyes sparkled.

"Don't rub it in my or anyone's face" the Varia boss then stopped and went inside his own room. After arriving in his own room, Mammon checked the paycheck and saw..

50.000.000 ¥

…

Check the 0's again..

…

Check one more time..

…

…..

…_If it's like this, maybe boss will pay me billions if I can get Tsuna and him get married.'_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE (READ IF U CARE) :

Hey guys! For the ones that thought i HIATUS-ED or something well.. I'm not! Yes i know that previously 3 chaps had the same content and i didn't know bout it.. you know it was so embarrassing.. thank you for informing me in a review.

So guys! Please, please pm me or review IF i did stupid mistakes again! I'll try to double check my work from now on and i'm very busy this year so it'll be a while but pls wait for chap 11 i promise i'll continue this! It's hard to find a ay for me to sit and write down nowadays..

**THANKS FOR READING !**


	11. Day 10

Day 10 : The Beach and The Kidnapping

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness and cursing

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Let's go to a picnic!"

Silence took over, 5 seconds ago, everyone were fighting. The Vongola Mansion was as noisy as ever, that is until a certain toddler suggested going to the beach.

Yamamoto was the first to response. "Of course Tsuna! The two of us will have a great time together!" he said cheerfully, earning some glares from the others.

"Oi, you think he's talking to you? Juudaime was looking at me when he spoke!" Gokudera argued.

"Kufufufu.. of course he's talking to me!" Mukuro said proudly, eyeing the slightly disgusted toddler.

"Shut up you pineapple herbivore, he's obviously talking to me." Hibari replied sharply while picking up Tsuna.

"Stop this childish behavior, he's talking to me by the way." Reborn said. With that, everyone returned into their noisy state, this time arguing who was Tsuna referring to.

Tsuna was pouting, he stood up and flailed his arms.

"I mean.. let's go to the beach TOGETHER!"

The sun was shining brightly, no clouds were seen, a huge limousine was parked near the beach. Everyone were wearing sunglasses, this is the Vongola's private beach where only family members and their allies can set their foot onto.

"VOOIIII! What a hot day!" Squalo screamed, his hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a tight silver speedo. His spirit was high until he was jeered by his boss.

"Shut up trash, and what's with those girly underwear?" Xanxus said with a disgusted tone when he saw Squalo's exposed legs.

"It's not a girly underwear! It a speedo! A SPEEDO!" the Varia swordsman defended himself immediately. Suddenly, Lussuria came, he also wore a neon pink speedo.

"I see that Squalo understands the true fashion sense in swimming.." Luss said flamboyantly. "See! Even Lussuria is wearing one too!" Squalo pointed at the neon pinks. Then Collonelo came along, his reaction was very familiar.

"Kora! What's with those girly panties?!" Collonelo said with a slightly disturbed face.

"I'll kill you bastard!" Squalo screamed angrily as he chased Collonelo.

"Ah.. people never understood true fashion." Luss said in a exaggerated tone. Almost everyone kept making fun of the speedo until a sound silents them all.

_BANG_

Everyone stiffly looked at the source of the sound, it was Reborn. Of course everyone expected it was Reborn but they never expected that the strongest arcobaleno would wear a speedo. A bright orange one.

"Shut up, speedo are way better than swimming trunks." The hitman sent them a glare, which nobody dared to defy this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Hibari were standing far away from the others. The little brunette was confused why it was suddenly silent. The brunette cutely looked at Hibari, who was standing beside him.

"What are they doing Kyoya-nii?" The prefect looked at Tsuna when he heard his name called. Then he sighed, he wanted to have some alone time with Tsuna so he switched the topic quickly.

"Don't mind those herbivores, can you swim little animal?" Hibari asked.

"I can't swim very well" The toddler replied a little sadly. Hibari smirked and then he pointed to the ocean, the prefect opened his mouth to say something until somebody grabbed his hand and interrupted what he wanted to say.

"Then I shall teach you" a Hibari lookalike said. Tsuna took a few seconds to process that it was Fon then the brunette smiled happily, though Hibari gave a death glare.

"What are you saying you herbivore, I'll bite you to death." He snarled as he yanked his hand from Fon's grip, he took out his trusty tonfas from somewhere (?) and pointed them at Fon. Fon only smiled while Tsuna gave Hibari a pout.

"Don't be like that Kyoya-nii! Of course you can teach me Fon-nii!" The boy said. The raven can only lower his tonfas when he was facing Tsuna's adorable pout. The storm arcobaleno laughed silently as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Ah it seems that Tsuna-kun agrees." Fon said. Tsuna nodded and Hibari mentally sighed _'Nosy herbivore, ruining my time with Tsunayoshi.'_ He thought grudgingly.

"Besides I wanna know more about Kyoya-nii's nii-san!" Hibari twitched, he didn't just hear that right?

The prefect immediately replied to explain this misunderstanding to Tsuna."Little animal he's not my br-" "Ah, I would love to know more about Tsuna-kun too, right ototou?" Hibari was irritated now, how dare the chinese man cut his sentence not once but twice? And why is Fon admitting that they're brothers?

'_You don't want to make him disappointed right? He's very happy to get another nii-san._' Fon said in eye language. Hibari took a few seconds to think about this and then finally he gave in.

"Fine, just don't get in our way herbivore." He said. Then Tsuna happily ran to the ocean, the other two followed him from behind.

Suddenly, the raven stopped, making Fon stop too, then he noticed that Hibari was giving him a look. "Oi, why am I the ototou you herbivore?" The prefect said angrily.

"Of course, since I am way older than you ototou and call me aniki okay?" Fon said with a smile.

"Why would I call you aniki, such a fake and useless thing to say." Hibari growled.

"Because Tsuna would notice." Fon replied with a reasonable tone. A vein popped on his forehead _'who does he think he is? This herbivore..'_ "Are you stupid herbivore? He's just five, he won't notice the difference." Hibari was partly correct, five year olds shouldn't notice honorifics are fairly important. But surely this wasn't important for Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari gave Fon the cold shoulder as he walked to Tsuna who was already waiting for the two. Fon can only smile and sigh._ 'I guess it wasn't that easy._' He thought.

"Nee, Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna asked. The brunette was currently in the water, and was held by Fon so he wouldn't drown. Hibari was holding his hands to teach him how to swim properly.

"Yes Little animal?"the prefect replied.

"You know.. Okaa-san said that things like nii-san or nee-chan are important, why didn't Kyoya-nii call Fon-nii 'nii?'" this left Hibari surprised and Fon smirking. Of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't a normal five year olds. His Mother is Sawada Nana, one of the most strict woman when it comes to politeness.

'_You should've listened to me ototou'_ Fon once again said in eye language_..__ 'I'll bite you to death after this.'_ Hibari replied with a glare.

"Maybe I forgot, Little animal." The raven said to assure Tsuna.

"Hmm.. okay! Now teach me how to swim!" The Young Vongola flailed his arms.

"Of course Tsuna-kun, come _ototou_." Fon said as he gave Hibari a smile.

"Yes _aniki_." The prefect replied grudgingly and added pressure when he said aniki.

* * *

Verde's emerald eyes widened, he underestimated Fon. Of course, who could make the leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee play brothers for goodness sake.

"He just made that Hibari say aniki to him, impressive." He said. Verde continued to eye the Tenth Vongola _'What a powerful child, making people like Xanxus and Hibari bow to his charms' _it was true Tsuna was beyond cute.

"As expected of Fon, doing a great job. Did you get that scene Mammon?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Oh I taped It all Reborn, all of it." Mammon said while still holding the recorder. Usually, the former mist arcobaleno would walk away from these kind of things. But he knew that this tape would sell so well he could get a million yen in a day. It was a Hibari and Fon playing as brothers what kind of fangirl wouldn't want to buy that?! (Certainly not me :D) 'For the sake of money.' Mammon encouraged himself silently.

"EXTREME DIVE!"

Water. Salt water all over Gokudera's body, including his eyes.

"Oi! Turf head! You got water splashed on me because of your stupid 'extreme dive'" Gokudera ranted as he rubbed his eyes. Ryohei was about to bite back before he bursted into laughter when he looked at the bomber.

"Pffft..HAHAHAHA! I-It's not stupid octopus head." The boxer said between his laughs. This made Gokudera even more angry.

"What did you say?! My head does not look like an octopus!" The bomber said while pointing to his head. Making not only Ryohei laugh but the others as well.

"Kufufufu.. what an ignorrant puppy." Mukuro laughed smugly. "Grrr.. you bastard pineapple!" Gokudera snarled at the pineapple head.

"Gokudera, you s-should grab your head." Yamamoto said, struggling to contain his laughs. The grabbing part made Gokudera confused but he did it anyway. "Hahh? Why the heck would I -FUCKING HELL?! HOW THE HECK DID AN OCTOPUS GET ONTO MY HEAD?!" The now octopus headed man screamed as he felt a slimy tentacle when he touched his head.

"Guahahaha! Octopus is an octopus!" Lambo pointed at Gokudera's head.

"Shut the hell up you ahoshi and get this thing out off my head."

"Why? It does suit you." Lal commented.

"Kora! And it likes you." Collonelo commented as well, the octopus seemed fond of Gokudera. The comment made Gokudera shudder, he tried to pull the octopus from his head but it was all in vain.

"It won't get off! Juudaime will laugh at me of he sees me like this!" With that Gokudera bolted to the beach to get his weapons, poor octopus. The others only looked at him silently.

"….how did it get on his head by the way?"

* * *

Splashes. Tsuna moved his little arms and legs. He was paddling all by himself!

"That's it Tsuna-kun! You're doing great." The chinese man said cheerfully as Tsuna successfully paddled his way to him. Hibari smiled (a little though) as well, it took some time but he finally taught his little animal to swim.

"Now come here, Tsunayoshi." The prefect opened his arms, gesturing the boy to swim to him. Tsuna happily went to Hibari's side.

"Yay! Yay! I did it! I can swim now." The brunette cheered as he hugged Hibari, making the raven blush. _'Cute..'_Hibari thought.

"Now, try to paddle towards me once more." Fon ordered Tsuna.

"Okay!" Tsuna swam but he was confused that he was now no longer in the water, someone was lifting him up and that someone is Xanxus.

"What are you trashes doing with Brownie?" The Varia boss, held Tsuna protectively. Hibari glared and Fon looked with amusement, Tsuna suddenly lets himself go from Xanxus's arm and splashed into the water.

Xanxus wanted to help but was stopped by Fon, then Tsuna surfaced, the brunette paddled himself, circling Xanxus.

"Xanxus-nii! Look, look! I can swim myself!" Tsuna said proudly, earning a blush from Xanxus. _'Cute.__'_ The Varia boss thought. Hibari looked at Xanxus jealously when he saw him blush.

"The question is.. what are you doing here, monkey?" The prefect demanded an answer. Xanxus didn't like the nickname that the raven gave, he walked to Hibari. Electricity could be seen between their eyes.

"That hitman said that you were doing 'things' with brownie, bastard." Xanxus said.

"Tch, I was just teaching him how to swim you perverted monkey." Hibari gestured at Tsuna.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always looking at him like a sick animal?!" Xanxus pointed at the prefect.

"Hmph, i was given the authority to look after him and he likes me more than you." Hibari gave a reasonable reason.

"Whatever you fucker, brownie only likes me." Xanxus smirked as he pointed as himself proudly.

"Stop spouting nonsense, monkey." Hibari gave a death glare. The two was silent for a few seconds until the two of them replied at the same time.

"I'll kill you when he's not looking."

"I'll bite you to death when he's not looking"

Fon sweatdropped when he saw the two bicker. He was covering Tsuna's ear while Tsuna gave a cute confused face.

'_What very indecent things to say in front of an innocent little angel..'_ Fon thought. "Shall we go swimming somewhere else, Tsuna-kun?" The toddler nodded at the suggestion and the two went somewhere else while Xanxus and Hibari continue their business.

* * *

Lal was covered in sweat and water, she was tired at dealing with the boys and decided to take some relax time.

"Sheesh what crazy idiots..Hm? I see you two are enjoying yourselves there." Lal smiled as she looked at Chrome and Yuni who were bathing in the sun.

"Lal! Please join us, the sun is good for your skin." Yuni said, she offered a towel when she saw Lal. Which Lal accepted gratefully, she sat down and started wiping her legs.

"Course I will, Yuni. Geez after managing all the guys out there, not to mention that Collonelo.." The former arcobaleno's face turned a little red. Chrome and Yuni looked at each other then giggled.

"Ne nee do you like Collonelo?" Yuni said curiously, the question left Lal shocked.

"Wh-What?! Who told you that?! I-I mean who said I like him! That idiot.." Now Lal was blushing harder.

"Then why are you blushing?" Chrome asked the obvious, she was giggling at Lal's reaction.

"Chrome! You." Lal nudged Chrome. Then the three of them were giggling.

"Hehehehe you know us three girls need to stick with each other.. being in the middle of these kind of guys." The former arcobaleno boss gestured at the boys.

"Yeah, you're right. It is nice to speak to someone that understands you sometimes." Lal said, she laid down besides Chrome.

"You know Lal-san? If you have something to say about Collonelo-san just tell us." Chrome smiled.

"Geez.. Chrome I seriously thought you were the keep it all to myself type of girl." Lal commented jokingly.

"Well, I don't really have girl friends.." The Mist guardian smiled sadly. She didn't have many friends especially female ones. Yuni rolled herself to Chrome and faced her.

"Aww, don't say that Chrome-chan! I'll be your best friend!" Yuni smiled warmly. Yuni also didn't have any girl friends, Lal was also in the same boat.

"I suppose I will volunteer.." Lal said.

"Thanks.." Chrome was very happy to make some new friends. After that the girls chatted about everything and it was almost 4 o'clock. Then, Yuni abruptly sat up, followed by the other two.

"Hey girls? Did you hear something?" Yuni said with a worried tone.

"Hm? Not that I recall?" Lal replied.

"No, what is it Yuni-chan?" Chrome looked at Yuni. Yuni was silent for a few moments but then she shook her head.

_'Maybe it's my imagination?'_ she thought.

* * *

"Now Tsuna, do you know how to float?" Fon asked the toddler. "Float?" Tsuna was confused at the new word. Fon smiled at this.

"Yeah, here I'll show you how it's done." The chinese man floated, his face facing down, back facing up. Tsuna's eyes sparkled in amazement. After a few moments, Fon surfaced.

"Wow! You look just like a dead fish!" The toddler said with an overly excited tone. 'Ah, Tsuna-kun can be scary sometimes..' Fon sweatdropped.

"How do you do it?" The brunette asked.

"Just relax and don't move a muscle." Fon said while helping Tsuna.

"But If I don't move, Am I gonna end up dead like you? I-I don't wanna die!" Tsuna said after a few moments of thinking, suddenly a hand ruffled Tsuna's wet hair.

"No you won't, I'll be here to protect you Little animal." Hibari said with a convincing tone. It seems Xanxus was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyoya-nii.. I-I'll try to float!" The boy was determined to make Hibari impressed.

"That's good to hear, but unfortunately.. I must go, it seems Reborn is calling me. I'll leave him to your hands ototou." Fon said teasingly at the end. He had to report to Reborn at 4 o'clock and it was already that time.

"Tch, whatever aniki." Hibari said while mentally sighing in relief, now he didn't have to play with this brotherhood act anymore. "Bye Fon-nii!" Tsuna waved goodbye at Fon.

"Huh? So you guys are brothers or something?" Xanxus said suddenly. Hibari was not pleased that the Varia boss was back after Hibari disappeared from their fight.

"No we're not monkey." Hibari walked to Xanxus.

"But I just heard that you called him aniki, I'm not deaf you trash." Xanxus said while pointing at his right ear. The two once again bickered until they realized how childish they were.

'_What a pain'_ the two thought. Then Hibari remembered about Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi sorry to make you.." Hibari stopped, his eyes widened. Tsuna was nowhere in sight. "Wait?" The prefect finished his sentence with a whisper followed by Xanxus's panicked voice. "Where is he?" Xanxus said.

"Tsunayoshi? Come out." Hibari called out but no answer, Xanxus who just realized that his precious Tsuna was missing, screamed at Hibari "HE'S MISSING?!"

"Why the fuck didn't you look after him?! There could be sharks or giant waves!" He shouted at Hibari angrily.

"Shut up monkey, this beach is a dome, a private one. No sharks or giant waves could get here, use your brain a little." Hibari gestured at the whole beach and ocean.

"What did you say?" Xanxus said angrily, offended at Hibari's insult to his intelligence.

"This is no time for this.." Hibari said seriously. Xanxus took a long breath and ran to the beach, Hibari followed him. They need to let the others know about the Vongola boss's dissappearance.

'_Tsunayoshi'_

* * *

Somewhere a girl carried a wet and unconscious Tsuna. Then 2 men appeared behind her, one of them was giving the girl a pat on the head.

"Good job Bluebell, I knew you can do tasks like this." He said.

"Anything for you!" The girl said happily.

"Finally, finally I can meet you little Tsuna-chan!" The man smiled creepily while looking at Tsuna.

"Uwahh he's so cute!" The girl smiled and hugged Tsuna.

"Oioioi, you'll suffocate the poor thing, Bluebell." Another man spoke for the first time.

"But, but.. Kikyo, he's soo cute!" The girl pouted. Then suddenly the other man grabbed the girl abruptly. "Give him to me, Bluebell." He said with a scary face. The girl shuddered and immediately hands Tsuna to him.

"Now you're mine." He smiled as he traced his fingers on Tsuna's face.

* * *

"What?! YOU LOST HIM.. TWICE?!"

Chaos. Once again enrupted as Gokudera shouted histerically.

"What do you mean twice?" (Remember chapter 2?) Reborn said menacingly, the Vongola guardians were scared at what would Reborn say about this.

"Uhh we can explain, Reborn." Yamamoto said to calm the hitman.

"No matter, I could save this for later. Now, SEARCH HIM." Everyone scattered.

"N-no it can't be right?" Yuni was standing beside Reborn, she was worried.

"Tell me what you know Yuni." Reborn said to Yuni.

"I heard something back then, a laugh, a menacing one, it sounds familiar though just like.." She explained, Reborn understood, there's only one man that could be behind this.

"Byakuran."

* * *

Hey guys! it's been months since I updated. Sorry for the long update but there you have it. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Btw i'll just delete the Author's note.

School exams are done so you can ask me as much as you like on the reviews sections. Once again thank you for being patient.

**THANKS FOR READING**


	12. Day 11

Day 11 : The Kinda Unpleasant Meeting

Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness and cursing

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

'_It was supposed to be a relaxing day, how did it turn into this.'_ Reborn said in his mind. It's been almost 3 hours since the little brunette's dissappearace, the toddler's still missing

"Reborn" the owner of the name turned to his caller. "What, tell me you've found him." Reborn said, his voice desperate if you hear carefully.

"I apologize, we looked everywhere, searched every part of this place.." Fon reported to the hitman. But when Reborn was about to dismiss him, the martial artist continued.

"But we did found something." Reborn's ear perked, he eyed Fon.

"Explain later, lead the way."

* * *

It was dark, cold and salty? A certain brunette wiggled his little arms to taste oxygen. He's running out of breath!

'_I'm scared! Otou-san, Okaa-san.. I don't wanna die.'_ Tsuna cried in his mind, his vision was starting to get blurry. His energy depleted, he can't move his arms anymore.

Before the toddler lost consciousness , a hand reached to him and..

"UWAH! TSUNA-CHAN'S AWAKE!" A thundering voice boomed, hurting the poor toddler's head.

"Wha.. Seriously?! Bluebell, go tell Byakuran-sama!" Another voice was heard, this time it was calmer. It took a moment but finally Tsuna was able to process the moment, he didn't know where he was or the people that was surrounding him.

"Where am i? Where's everyone?!" Tsuna said with a panicked voice.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." Said the man with a long green hair. _'He really is Tsunayoshi, much younger though.'_ He thought while eyeing Tsuna.

"I don't wanna know! Just let me go home!" The brunette pleaded, his head was still pounding and he's hungry, real hungry.

"Whoa there, kiddo. You really should chill." Said the red haired guy with the beard, he was leaning on the wall all the time, watching. Beside him was a shorter guy with a darker shade of green hair and a creepy scar on his face.

"There he is! Tsuna-chan's awake!" The same thundering voice came back but now Tsuna can see that it belonged to a girl with long blue hair. The sound of his name even terrified him more. _'Who are these people? How do they know me?'_

Suddenly, the room became silent. Footsteps, light footsteps were coming close. Then it stopped, there, a man with spiky white hair was standing and he was smiling.

"Welcome, Tsu-chan." He said.

'_Save me'_

* * *

A strange feeling crept out to Hibari, it was like someone was calling for help. It brought him more worry, he was frustrated, Tsunayoshi is STILL missing. He punched the rock next to him until his fist bleed. "I swear I'll find you Little animal, even if it's the last thing i'll do."

* * *

Suddenly, In the middle of the sea, Gokudera surfaced, he was equipped with diving gears and he looked exhausted. "Juudaime could be starving right now, what if someone finds him and kidnap him and.." He paused and took a moment. Then suddenly it came to him.

'_What if Juudaime wasn't missing but was abducted?'_

* * *

Back at the shore, almost everyone were there. Some of them were checking the beach's security cameras (yes, they had security cameras)

"VOOOIIII! ANYONE FIND THE KID YET?" shouted Squalo. Then, a flying kick landed on the Varia swordsmen's back, it was Fon's. "Lower your voice, Varia. We don't want anyone to know that Tsunayoshi is missing." Fon said with a 'smile'. Squalo wanted to retort back but he knew the former storm arcobaleno was right.

While everyone was busy, a certain silverhead approached rather quickly. Yamamoto being the concerned type, ran to his fellow guardian and asked what's wrong.

"What's wrong Gokudera? You look like you're in a hurry." Yamamoto said. Gokudera, having swam almost 2 miles to get here was exhausted and tried to catch his breath.

"I-I think Juudaime is kidnapped." He said. This caught everyone in hearing range their attention.

"Kora! That's nonsense. Vongola's beach is probably one of the most secured beach!" Collonelo shouted.

"Because i myself built the security." Verde fixed his glasses. Indeed, Verde was a very brilliant scientist. He himself built the complex security of the beach (and other Vongola's private properties). Reborn, who heard every word walked towards Verde.

"Verde, come to the office, you have some explaining to do." After saying that, both of them disappeared. A moment of silence settled until a certain Varia boss broke it.

"Oi, how do you know that Brownie was kidnapped?" Xanxus asked Gokudera with an unpleasant expression. Although angered, Gokudera managed to control his raging emotions and answered quite calmly.

"I didn't. But, The Whole Vongola family, the former Arcobalenos.." as much as the storm guardian hated to admit it, he knew Xanxus and his troublesome gang were a powerful asset for the Vongola family. "And the Varias were all searching for him but we didn't even find a trace of him." Others went to think about it and they found that Gokudera has a point.

"And as great as Juudaime is.. He's just a five year old, he must have left a trace if he's stranded somewhere." He continued.

"You do have a point, Tsunayoshi-kun may be abducted.." Mukuro added, he's been listening seriously.

"But who would do such a thing?" Yuni was worried, Tsuna was her close friend. "The little girl is correct! Who would do such evil crime!" Luss added (i know he doesn't appear very much so i decided to give him a little screen (?) time)

"Don't you guys know?" Yamamoto's smile had a tinge of sadness. "Know what Kora!" Collonelo said with his loud voice.

"Of course, you herbivores don't know." Hibari was annoyed, they didn't have time for an ask and answer session. Skull who was standing beside Hibari shouted at the prefect. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The former cloud arcobaleno's statement was replied by a sharp glare from the said Hibari.

"Vongola family has a dreadfully long list of enemies, because of the past." Mukuro explained, being a part of the Vongola family, he knew this."And since the whole mafia world knows that the new Vongola boss, well lets say he's a very young boss. I mean, who wouldn't take the chance to.." Mukuro didn't even want to finish his sentence. Somehow, everyone knew what's the end of his sentence. (It's killing Tsuna if u dunno)

"But of course, We all know that Sawada has an EXTREMELY kind heart and won't kill anyone even he's got no choice." Ryohei tried to lift up the atmosphere and it kinda worked.

"If i may ask, just how many families are the enemies of Vongola?" Lal asked.

"Probably around 200, despite the large number.. We, the Vongolas protected Tsuna with all our might." Yamamoto said with a certain pride.

"B-but Tsuna-kun is still.. Still! If only i didn't relax too much." Chrome started to sob and was quickly consoled by Mukuro. "This is not your fault, my dear Chrome.."

"I fucking don't care who took Brownie. If it takes 200 families to go down then so be it." Xanxus said. The group started to bicker whether to wait for more information or just go all out slaughter any family on Vongola's enemy list.

_BANG_

As always, everyone got silent and looked at the source of the shot. Reborn and Verde were standing there. The hitman's face was filled with anger and accomplishment.

"Get yourselves ready, the prime suspect has been confirmed."

* * *

Back at Millefiore's base, Tsuna was still reluctant with the people around him especially the white haired guy in front of him.

"Aww come on, Tsu-chan no need to look that scared! Don't you remember me?" Byakuran laughed. Tsuna shook his head, he didn't remember seeing him before. Byakura's grin faltered, didn't they met before?

"Byakuran-sama, i assume he doesn't have any recollection of his memories." Kikyo whispered to Byakuran. After a few moments, it finally got to Byakuran. His smile came back and he knelt in front of Tsuna.

"Whaaat? What am i doing then? How rude of me! I'm Byakuran." He offered his hand. Tsuna being an innocent child, accepted the hand shyly.

"That's Bluebell, Kikyo, Daisy and Zakuro, don't worry we're not gonna hurt you." Byakuran introduced the others. The brunette can only nod.

"Okay.. But why did you take me here?" Tsuna asked more calmly, he was beginning to trust Byakuran.

"Oh that's because your tutor and your 'family' are a bunch of overprotective trashes people." Byakuran babbled, he tried to meet Tsuna before but he didn't even got a glimpse of the young tenth Vongola boss because of Tsuna's family.

Tsuna looked down, it's true that his family were very protective of him, sometimes too much. He didn't really have that much freedom. Byakuran was still smiling at Tsuna, considering that he hadn't seen Tsuna for a long time.

"Ya know Tsu-chan, how about we get to know each other?" Byakuran said cheerfuly and sat down next to Tsuna. "Umm.. Okay.." Tsuna replied meekly.

Byakuran was happy to hear this and gave the rest a look saying '_ '_. The others quickly got out of the room.

"Aww! I didn't even get to talk to cute Tsuna!" Bluebell whined. Kikyo smiled and pat her on the head and said "I hope Byakuran-sama doesn't do anything to Little Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Jets. Jets were flying fast, very fast. They were destined to go to Millefiore's base where Reborn and Verde suspected Tsuna was kept in.

"Uncle Reborn. How did you guess that _he _took Tsuna? I mean i know we felt him before but he couldn't have possibly broke through Verde's security right?" Yuni asked Reborn, true both did sense Byakuran's laugh (see last chapter)

"I admit that Verde's security was very tough but even then, when i discussed with him before." Reborn lowered his fedora and eyed Verde to explain to the former sun arcobaleno.

"Well, to be put simply, the only ones that could get past my barrier are the 7 vongola rings, 7 arcobaleno pacifist, and 7 mare rings." Verde explained, though a very VERY complex science looms behind the simple fact.

"That makes perfect sense! 7 of those are extremely powerful." Yuni said to Verde.

"We're going to land in a minute." The pilot said from the speaker. From the jet windows, an island could be seen from above. The three looked at eachother before they readied their parachutes.

'_Hold on Dame-Tsuna, your uncle slash tutor's coming to get you.'_

* * *

I won't say anything, I know for readers that I haven't updated for a VERY long time but I immediately updated this on the first day of my SO long holiday.. so I'm sorry if I made you guys wait. I'll keep my promise to complete this story. (I'll be filtering through all of the chapters too.)

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. Day 11 (2)

Day 11.2 : The Showdown for Tsuna

**Warning : mild allx27, eventually 1827, OOC-ness, cursing and sadness**

**Please read thoroughly**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

* * *

"Sooo, Tsu-chan.. It's just the two of us now." Byakuran said with an overly smiley face causing Tsuna's hair to stand up. "Awwww, please don't be scared of me, I really just wanna be friends with you." Byakuran cooed and made a funny face in front of Tsuna's tiny face.

Giggles, small but audible.

Byakuran immediately beamed, it has been too long since he last saw the brunette smile. He was sure that it has been roughly 2 years since he saw Tsuna with this kind of expression, normally Tsuna would make a HIEEEEE face or a nervous face at him.

'_Oh, what an angel! I should make him a collar later and a leash'_ the white haired man thought while looking at Tsuna hungrily. Then suddenly, Tsuna made an eye contact with him, a first proper eye contact. "TSUU-CHANN! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Byakuran screamed and hugged the poor toddler tight.

"By-Byakuran.. Hurts!" Tsuna wiggled in Byakuran's arm, his face turning a little blue.

"OH! I'M SO SORRY!" Byakuran screamed, overly slightly panicked. He fussed around the toddler while saying multiple phrases of sorry then suddenly-

_Growll_

"Tsu-chan.. why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" the Millefiore boss cooed at Tsuna then he opened his arms an gestured Tsuna to come to him.

A light blush came to the brunette's cheek while he stayed put. "Now now don't be shy, come to me so I can take you somewhere we can eat." Byakuran said with his nicest tone. After a moment of silence he finally looked at Byakuran and said "O-okay.."

Byakuran then walked out of the room with Tsuna in his arms. _'Ahh nothing matters anymore now that I have my Tsu-chan forever, just me and him in this special cage just for him.'_

* * *

The Vongola's special squad finally landed on Millefiore's base. The base was huge and was located in the middle of the sea where the depth could reach miles below. There were 7 people in total, ready to rescue their Juudaime.

(HI! Some of you are probably wondering why only 7 came while Vongola had an army, well here's a flashback for the answer! Ciao~)

* * *

Everyone were gathered at the Vongola's meeting room after Reborn announcement about Tsuna's kidnapper. The whole room is filled with protests and displeasure, Reborn just said that not everyone could come.

"What?! Why can't we all come?! We all want to help rescue Tsuna too!" Yamamoto protested, the Vongola Rain guardian couldn't accept the fact that they won't hit Millefiore with full force.

"No, if all of us come, we would get blown up even before we get there." Verde stated. Everyone except Reborn looks confused.

"What do you mean?" Lal asked. Verde looked at her for a second then he started to talk again.

"Oh yes, I haven't explained yet. As you know, The Millefiore's base is one of the most secure base next to ours. Like ours, they too have a barrier. While ours prevent others to get in, they destruct-"

"WHAAA?! NOW LAMBO-SAN CAN'T RESCUE TSUNAAA!" Lambo cried, his sudden loudness earned him a smack on the head from Gokudera.

"VOIIII! I HATE IT WHEN THE COW BRAT IS TRUE!" Squalo stated in frustration.

"ARGGHHH! CAN'T WE DIG A HOLE AND EXTREMELY SAVE TSUNA FROM UNDERGROUND?!" Sasagawa Ryohei continued.

"No, the base is in the middle of the ocean, use your brain more idiot." Mukuro answered with a smirk, before the boxer could retort anything, Collonelo beat him into it.

"KORA! DO WE HAVE TO SWIM UNDERWATER?! OR IS THE BARRIER'S ACTIVE UNDERWATER TOO?!" the level of stupidity in his sayings left Lal with a huge comical sweatdrop.

"NOO! I WON'T GIVE UP JUST LIKE THIS! JUUDAIMEEE!" Gokudera dramatically

_SLAM_

" Do not cut my sentence." Verde spat, he somehow looked like a snake with venom dripping from its fangs.

Suddenly, the room temperature dropped, everyone ceased their movements and Gokudera's activated bombs magically shuts itself down.

'_Ooh, they shouldn't have cut his sentences._' Mammon silently laughed, finding some humor in this situation.

'_Ah, I hope Reborn's not mad too.'_ Yuni thought as she glanced worryingly at Reborn who was emotionless the whole time. Beside her, Fon too is having his own thoughts _'They're lucky Verde actually didn't bring his machines..'_ he smiled lightly.

"Ahem.. so as I said, Millefiore destructs anything that goes past it's barries and no we cannot go through it underwater." Verde continued after calming down. "But, I have figured out a way to hack into the barrier's system and create a certain capacity of Fiamma Volt Potential Energy that can enter."

"OOOHH! …. What's Fiamma Volt?" somebody said while some others face palmed and the rest seemed lost too.

'_Sigh.. such uneducated people..'_ Verde pinched between his eyes in frustration.

"Fiamma Volt is a measuring unit for Dying Will Flames and we all have some in our body." Chrome explained, earning a thankful nod from Verde.

"Oooh"

The genius continues to explain "The capacity is only 10,000,000 FV and I cannot raise it any higher. That means we can only bring 7 people, more than that and boom." He paused a little, then he raised the question.

"So, any volunteers?" Everyone rased their hand. _'I knew it.'_ Verde sighed silently while everyone looked at each other, some are starting to get ready to argue again but they were cut by Reborn.

"Don't. Do not start arguing. Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro, Xanxus, Yuni, Verde and me are going. End of discussion." Everyone were silent at a moment after Reborn left the room but once again protests were flying everywhere.

'_Well, that is the right choice, I'm the brains of this operation, Yuni could see ahead of the future, Reborn because he's Reborn , and the rest have the most protectiveness for Tsuna.'_ Verde thought before also leaving to get ready.

* * *

The 7 of them stood at the front entrance, hoping to see Tsuna soon. Everyone looked at Verde for orders, "All of you stay cautious and stay behind me, Reborn stay beside me." Verde ordered, everyone nodded and starts to run.

A couple of minutes later and 2 dozens of wiped out guards, they finally stopped in front of a huge door. "Careful, I sense a huge amount of flames in there. I suspect it's either Byakuran or the Funeral Wreaths." Verde warned.

Before Hibari could break the door down, suddenly Kikyo stepped outside, followed by the rest of the Funeral Wreaths.

"Oh hello, we weren't expecting you." The green haired man said mildly shocked.

"Cut the crap, where the hell are you keeping Juudaime?!" Gokudera stepped up only to be blocked by Mukuro's trident.

"What on earth are you saying?" Daisy cocked his head. The act made Hibari really irritated as he sheathed his tonfas, looks ready to kill.

"Say the truth or I will bite you to death, herbivore." The raven head snarled.

Suddenly, Bluebell appeared behind, Kikyo, pointing an accusing finger at the Hibari "Hey you! You're the ones spilling nonsense! We don't even know where your 'Juudaime' is!" she lied pretty smoothly.

"Then how do you explain someone else besides the Millefiore family who has the 7 Mare Rings to breach Vongola's barrier?" Verde stated.

A moment of silence, followed by Zakuro's statement.

"See I told you they knew, now let's spare the chit chat and let's get down to bussines." He snorted at his teamates, he looks ready to fight.

"My pleasure." Reborn said, clicking his gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Byakuran were at Millefiore's kitchen, the amount of food not losing to Vongola's own kitchen.

"Open your mouth, Tsu-chann" Byakuran said cheerfully while making a plane spoon. Tsuna swallowed shyly, causing the white hair to grin. "Very good! You're such a good boy. You finished the whole thing by yourself" Byakuran said, then he stood up to clean up Tsuna's plate and to get some drinks from the nearest counter.

"Umm, Byakuran-san, thank you very much for saving me and feeding me.. But when will I get home?" Tsuna said timidly, he was fidgeting. This caused Byakuran to feel a bit surprised and annoyed at the same time, he thought Tsuna has forgotten about his original home, considering the luxurious treatment he got from Byakuran.

"What ever do you mean? This is your home now!" the Millefiore boss smiled, _'and you're mine.'_ He silently stated.

"Huh? B-but what about my family? They get worried easily!" the brunette continued.

"THEY'RE JUST TRASH AND YOU ARE MY PRECIOUS TSUNAYOSHI! FORGET THEM AND BE MINE FOREVER" is what Byakuran really wanted to say but he stayed silent for a while, _'Hmmm, I shouldn't scare him, maybe if I distract him he would forget about his trash family.' _He thought carefully.

"Hey, heyy Tsu-chan. Have you ever seen a whale shark before?" Byakuran voiced his best tone. The mention of 'whale shark' perked Tsuna's ears.

"A whale shark? Do you mean a whale and a shark? Okaa-san told me that sharks are mean and whales are big." Byakuran melted at the sight of a pair of honey brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"No, cutie. A whale shark is a completely different thing! And I'll show you the BIGGEST and the COOLEST animal in the whole world!" the white hair said exaggeratingly while offering his hand to Tsuna.

"The whole world? Wow!" the brunette said excitingly as he took Byakuran's hand.

'_Smile just for me Tsu-chan, just for me._' Byakuran thought as he led the five year to his private aquarium.

* * *

Hibari jumped away at an alarming speed, dodging Kikyo's cloud velociraptors, the prefect managed to land a few damaging hits on the Millefiore Cloud Guardian.

"Ha.. Ha.. You've gotten better, Vongola Cloud Guardian, Ugh.. I was not expecting that." Kikyo panted while clutching his bleeding arm. Hibari's grey eyes leered at Kikyo, eyes full of hate.

"Tch, you don't deserve to talk like you are better than me, Herbivore. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE ANIMAL!" the raven shouted, earning some surprised glances considering how rare he raised his volume of speech to the point of shouting.

"Oh my, how feisty." Kikyo said smugly.

Behind them, Mukuro and Reborn just finished delivering a quite terrifying series of attack to Daisy and Bluebell while Verde and Yuni stayed back, trying to locate Tsuna.

"Kufufu.. you messed with the wrong family." Mukuro smirked, his right eye turning back to number six. _'No way! They were way weaker before!'_ Bluebell thought, she was panicking, Daisy was starting to lose consciousness.

"Are you going to tell me where my student is?" Reborn stated, his Leon gun still pointing at his enemy. _'Damn.. we're out powered and outnumbered_' Bluebell thought.

Suddenly Daisy gained some resolution as he stood up. "Say all you want, you shall never see Tsunayoshi again." he stated boldly. Before Reborn and Gokudera could attack him, Yuni's screams at Daisy's statement.

"No! Why are you doing this?! What did Tsuna ever do to you?!" Yuni tried to run at them only to be stopped by Verde. This caused Bluebell to get annoyed as she screamed back at Yuni.

"Ohhh, well can't you see princess? Byakuran-sama has a HUGE POSESSIVENESS for Tsuna-chan and this is partly your fault for not letting him see Tsuna-chan." The Millefiore Rain Guardian said truthfully while mocking Yuni.

Reborn stayed silent, he decided to ignore Blubell, he was sure that Tsuna's definitely enjoys spending time with the Vongolas.

"Oi, Verde what's taking you so long?" Reborn said to Verde impatiently.

"He's not here." The genius stated. "What? What do you mean he is not here?! Search harder! Where the fuck he could be if he's not here?!" Xanxus said, hearing Verde from nearby while fighting Zakuro with Gokudera.

"I mean it, my sensor's not picking him out." Verde said again.

"We told you, you ain't seeing the kid again." Zakuro said calmly, he knew that how advanced Verde's censor is, it won't be able to detect even Byakuran's huge flames especially Tsuna's undeveloped one.

The Funeral Wreaths knew that Byakuran planned all along to wait for the right time to kidnap Tsuna, while waiting he built a special suite 3 miles below the Millefiore's base, reaching into the deepest parts of the sea just so the Vongola's could never find Tsuna.

The suite's entrance lift was unfortunately almost impossible to detect and only Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths. Even if the Vongolas found the entrance they'll have to deal with countless of security systems. That pretty much sums out how much Byakuran treasures Tsuna and how vengeful he is to the Vongolas for not letting him see Tsuna for more than a year.

Reborn's eyes glinted, causing Bluebell to shiver. "Then we'll just have to do this the hard way." He said while taking out his special torture case.

* * *

"Woaaaahh! So cool!" Tsuna's face was filled with amazement while he looked at the whale shark at the the huge glass tunnel that shows the vast variety of sea creatures.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san never took me to an aquarium before!" he said to Byakuran who was smiling. _'Tch, I really need to stop him from remembering his family.'_ He thought.

"Oh really? Then you can name it." The white hair said while kneeling to Tsuna's height. Tsuna's baby face were filled with pure happiness.

"Really? I can?" he asked once again. Byakuran nodded.

"Then you shall be Coolfishy!" the toddler jumped in happiness while pointing at the whale shark. "Oh my, what a wonderful name Tsu-chan." Byakuran praised while ruffling his hair. Then suddenly, a blue shark appeared behind the whale shark causing Tsuna to tug at Byakuran's sleeve while pointing at the growing silhouette of the blue shark.

"Wowww! What's that fish?" Tsuna pointed.

"You remember when I said I'll take you to the biggest animal in the whole world? Well, meet the blue whale." The mafia boss carried Tsuna and place him to his shoulders so Tsuna can see the blue whale properly.

"Kyaa! It's coming here! So big! I wanna hug it." Tsuna's little arm wiggled. "If you want to then you can name I too." Byakuran once again offered.

"Woahh! Then you are now Bigfishy!" Tsuna declared proudly.

Byakuran then set Tsuna down because the blue whale's gone and from the cuteness overload. _'Can't breathe.. so cute..'_ Byakuran thought, tears of happiness rolled down his face as he clutched his chest.

"Byakuran-san? Come on, let's gooo." The brunetted said as he snapped Byakuran's thought.

"Ah, hai hai I'm coming!" the Millefiore Boss walked a bit faster to catch up to Tsuna. "Hehehehe" Tsuna giggled along while he skipped, Byakuran happily walking beside him because he knows they are near his special spot.

"Huh? The end of the line?" Tsuna said in front of the wall. "Nope, it's the opposite. Come on, this is the best part." Byakuran grinned as he gestured something, then the wall was lifted, only to reveal another glass door. Then Byakuran placed his hands on the glass door.

And it opened, Byakuran led Tsuna inside. Inside is a small room a comfy looking couch in the middle, the light was dim and the walls were curved and made of completely see through glass, it was absolutely beautiful and tranquil.

"…" Tsuna was speechless, Byakuran smiled genuinely as he took Tsuna to sit on the couch to marvel at the life of the sea, it was different, because they had reached the deepest part of the suite. The sea life was different from anything Tsuna saw before.

"Amazing right? This spot is reserved just for you." The Millefiore boss said softly, suddenly his eyes grew wide as he felt something warm, Tsuna just hugged him.

"Thank you, Byakuran-san. I won't forget this.." the toddler said thankfully as Byakuran hugged him back. Unfortunately, Byakuran's blissful moment was shattered by Tsuna's next statement.

"but I really really miss my family.. so can I go home now?" the brunette asked quietly, he pulled himself off of Byakuran.

"Why? Aren't you happy here with me?" the white hair's face was full of terror for a moment, causing Tsuna to feel guilty.

"Yes! But, I miss them, I miss my fam-" Tsuna was cut by Byakuran's seemingly affectionate tone.

"Come on Tsu-chan, just forget them. You have me, all the yummy food, these" the Millefiore boss gestured to the room "and all the things you can ever imagine, I will give them all to you.." he continued, his eyes full of affection. Tsuna was moved but he knows that can't stay here.

"But-"

"I SAID FORGET THEM, DAMN IT! ALL THEY DO IS THAT THEY HOVER AROUND YOU AND CAGE YOU LIKE YOU ARE THEIR PET! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MINE ALONE!" Byakuran's sudden outburst terrified the toddler greatly. Byakuran looked at the toddler and silently cursed himself for blowing up.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But-"

_BOOM_

Byakuran's apology was cut short by a sudden explosion. The white hair looked up then back to Tsuna.

'_Ugh, those useless minions of mine can't even keep it down.'_ He thought grudgingly. He knelt in front of the brunette and cupped his chin. "Tsuna just stay here okay? Stay, I'll be back." He quickly left after he said that.

Tsuna was too slow to react and didn't make it on time to go through the door.

"No! I wanna see my family! Get me out of here!" he started to bang the door.

Little does he know that the glass wall above him started to form a crack.

* * *

"I'll ask you one more time, WHERE IS HE?!" Reborn shouted after kicking a barely conscious Kikyo who was held by both Xanxus and Gokudera.

"Maa maa you should keep it down." Byakuran's sudden appearance surprised everyone.

"Byakuran, answer me, where are you keeping Tsuna-san?" Yuni boldly asked.

"None of your business." Byakuran answered coldly, suddenly Xanxus punched him but the punch was avoided smoothly by Byakuran.

"You.. you're the one responsible for this.. where is my Tsuna or I will kill you." Xanxus's tone was dead serious. He earned some glares from his own teamates though.

"Ha? Your Tsuna? The fuck you think you are?" Byakuran's uncharacteristic cursing made some of the still conscious Funeral Wreath shiver.

_BANG_

"Oh? That's sooo rude, I was talking you know." Byakuran raised his eyebrow, a bit offended at Reborn while Reborn made his most frightening faces, it was a bad time for jokes.

"Ahh, okay okay! Stop with the scary face! I'll tell you where Tsu-chan is!" he raised his hands at the hitman. Just before Reborn could lower his gun, Byakuran made a psycothic expression while saying.

"Juuuust kidding, he's mine forever."

About 5 shots were delivered in a second. All of them missing Byakuran.

"YOU TRASH RETARD!" Xanxus took his liger pistol out and shoots Byakuran with all his might.

"You know, you are missing way to hard." Byakuran mocked as he ran around to dodge the bullets. _'Tch, my moves are sloppy but I know Brownie is in here somewhere and I have to save him!'_ Xanxus thought as he tried to calm down.

_BOOM CLANG_

"1 vs 4 ain't fair you know but oh well, I can beat you all in a breeze." He said as he dodged Gokudera's arrows and clashed with Hibari's tonfas. "I'm gonna make you suck those words back you fucker." Gokudera growled.

"Hmm can't you do any better? Is this the limit of your so called love for Tsunayoshi?!" Byakura continued to provocate them.

"Don't talk as if you've known him better than me." Reborn said coldly.

* * *

As the fight continued, Tsuna just stopped banging at the door because he was tired. Tears started to stream down his face, he was scared that he'll be locked in here forever.

'_Please someone save me.. I just wanna go home..'_ he hoped.

"Kyaa! Water?!" Tsuna jumped as he felt water touching his feet, he just realized that the glass across him had a hole and cracks were forming all over the wall. Suddenly he remembered when he first went to the swimming pool with his parents.

"Tsuna-chan don't go into deep waters okay? You could drown and that's a big bug trouble." Is the exact words his mother said and made him realize that if he doesn't get out soon he's going to drown.

"No, NO! HELP! PLEASE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I DON'T WANNA DIE" Tsuna banged the door as he screamed on top of his lungs.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't breathing.

His honey brown eyes were lifeless

Yuni's eyes grew wide as she just had a sighting in the future and Tsuna was dead in it. She then ran between Byakuran an the Vongolas, her eyes full of worry and tears.

"ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP! Tsuna-san is in danger!" she screamed. At this everyone were shocked. Then it clicked, the impact of the fight and how small is the glass room to take all the preassure. Byakuran ran, he ran for Tsuna's life.

"Follow him! Don't lose track of him!" Verde shouted.

'_Nonono, I'm such an idiot for leaving him alone.'_ Byakuran screamed in his mind as he rushed to the room where Tsuna is while everyone else followed him.

A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived at the glass room door, Byakuran has already opened the wall but he can't seemingly open the glass door.

"Shit, it's jammed!" he said frustatingly. Then Hibari shoved Byakuran away, he sheathed his tonfas, attacking the glass door multiple times but not a scratch_. 'Tch, I shouldn't have mixed it with diamond.' _Byakuran thought regretfully.

"Out of my way." Reborn ordered as he readied himself to launch his chaos shot.

"NO, YOU COULD HIT HIM!" Verde warned.

"SHUT UP, IT'S BETTER THAN STANDING HERE AND DO NOTHING AS HE DROWNS." Reborn shouted, Verde was shocked but he moved back.

_CRASH_

Water flowed out strongly from the destroyed door, then a moment later Reborn came out, holding an unmoving Tsuna in his arms.

"Mukuro! Use your illusions to block the water!" Verde ordered Mukuro. Mukuro complies as he created an illusion to block the water.

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Gokudera was dead worried when he saw Tsuna being laid down by Reborn "Oh my gosh.. Tsuna-san.." Yuni was starting to tear up again. Xanxus and Hibari were to shocked while Byakuran stayed silent.

"He isn't breathing! We need to do a CPR." Reborn said after checking Tsuna's pulse. "Let me do it, Carnivore." Hibari immediately volunteered, his face was pained as he saw how pale and cold Tsuna is while he continued to give oxygen to Tsuna. Reborn knelt across him while trying to make the water go out of Tsuna's body.

"Wake up, Brownie.." Xanxus pleaded_. 'The probability of a toddler to survive from drowning is low.. his lungs is too small and undeveloped, No.. I shouldn't be negative.'_ Verde thought as he looked away.

'_Wake up.'_ Hibari said silently. One minute passed.

'_Wake up'_ two minutes.

'_Please'_ he pleaded. Three minutes.

'_No, don't take him..'_ Four minutes.

"WAKE UP!" Hibari shouted desperately, a tear could be seen from one of his eye.

"It's over." Byakuran said, his face void of any emotions.

* * *

Hey guys.. I'm so sorry for making a bad end.. I just don't like KHR anymore so I decided to just end it with Tsuna's death.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**

.

.

.

**NO STOP, DON'T GO I'M JUST KIDDING! CONTINUE READING GUYS!**

* * *

*cough* *cough*

Hope. Hibari finally learned the true meaning of the word when he finally saw a pair of honey brown eyes tiredly looking at him.

Everyone cheered.

Byakuran repented himself.

Reborn smiled truthfully.

* * *

OMG! IM SO SORRY FOR THE ONES WHO GOT TRICKED! Yeahhh I'm so back, I'm in high school now yeayyy. I made a special 4000 words chapter to make it up to you guys. But I'll keep this short.

I won't give up on this story until it's really finished so please keep waitin for the next chapter peeps!

**(REAL) THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
